Circle of Lover
by Yuuzami
Summary: Two passionate guitarists, an innocent vocalist, a jealous bassist, and a confused drummer all caught up in a love triangle where feelings control everything. Gazette RP; Pairings: Aoi x Ruki, Uruha x Ruki, Aoi x Uruha, Reita x Uruha, and Kai x Reita.
1. Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

**Circle of Lover; a Gazette RP written by Deidara is my conscience (Aoi, Uruha) and jberry5 (Ruki, Reita, Kai)**

* * *

Aoi: "SUP RUKI?" –smiles-

Ruki: "Not much Aoi-sama."

Aoi: "Awww saddening."

Ruki: "Aoi-sama, why don't you answer your phone? You answer then you hang up on me."

Aoi: "Ummm, because I was talking to Kai who was talking to Meevs about going back to rehab." –innocent face-

Ruki: "Miyavi has a family now."

Aoi: -laughs-

Ruki: "He can't just leave them." –frowns-

Aoi: -laughs- "I hear you Ruki."

Ruki: "Mm... Aoi-sama…"

Aoi: "Eh?"

Ruki: "Eeto.... Aren't you supposed to be married by now?"

Aoi: "Hmmmm…" -tries to switch subject- "Er... did you see Uruha today?"

Ruki: "I wish. I mean…No..."

Aoi: "RUKI? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME?"

Ruki: "No, no no. Ii desu."

Aoi: "Holy shit!!! Ruki!!"

Ruki: "What?!"

Aoi: "Er... what?"

Ruki: "No no. It's not like that. He owes me money. Drinking contest."

Aoi: "Hahaha my mistake then."

Ruki: "Why, yes it is."

Aoi: "Wait... he_ lost_?!"

Ruki: "Well... Just forget it, okay? Why did you ask about him anyway?"

Aoi: "I don't think so!!! I'm curious. If you don't tell me, Uruha will."

Ruki: -clears throat-

Aoi: "Because... I'm curious..."

Ruki: "Curious?"

Aoi: "Yeah."

Ruki: "About what??"

Aoi: "You and him... drinking contest... you see where I'm going with this, ne?"

Ruki: "Well… You asked even before I mentioned any of that. You asked if I had seen him. I said no. Why must you ask such things?!"

Aoi: "Eh-heh. I guess I did. Ummm.... well... it's me, alright? That's my answer."

Ruki: "...What do you mean it's _you_?"

Aoi: "I'm me. And I need to know things... I mean..." –sighs- "I'm not making sense am I?"

Ruki: "No."

Aoi: "Sorry Ruki."

Ruki: "What things? I could help you to know these things... If you'd tell me anything once in a while..."

Aoi: "You'd probably slap me."

Ruki: "I promise I won't."

Aoi: -eyebrow rises- "Really?"

Ruki: "Haha. Whatever it is, I promise."

Aoi: "Alright..." -clears throat- "I wanted to know if you think Uruha's into me because I received an e-mail last night...it was VERY sexually descriptive."

Ruki: "Well, what did it say??"

Aoi: "Ruki... if it scared me... it will scare you. Do you know if he's gay or not?"

Ruki: "Well… Uruha is... well…he can be manly, but when it comes to the photo shoots...and dressing up…he's such a girl..."

Aoi: "Hmmm point taken."

Ruki: "But if he's gay and you're wondering if he is…What does that make you?" –narrows eyes suspiciously-

Aoi: -eyes widen- "Hey there Ruki... no ideas okay? I'm straight."

Ruki: "...you know, it's okay if you're not."

Aoi: "And what I am supposed to gather from that?"

Ruki: "Uhhh…well…well... I mean…"

Aoi: "Ruki...?"

Ruki: "He's dated girls before, right?"

Aoi: "Who? Me or Uruha?"

Ruki: "Uruha-san."

Aoi: "I believe so..."

Ruki: "He could swing both ways..."

Aoi: "So you think he's bi?"

Ruki: "I guess so. But I can't say for sure. You could find out yourself...?"

Aoi: "Hmmmm, maybe I'll call him later and ask him about it."

Ruki: "Well... if it's something like this, I think it would be better to do it in person. Ask him, I mean."

Aoi: "I do suppose you're right." –sighs- "But what do you think he's going to think I'm implying? I'm not interested in him."

Ruki: "You're... not?"

Aoi: "Well, in that sense... I don't think so."

Ruki: "Well, the e-mail made you curious so I don't think there's anything wrong with asking. If he gets suspicious, just explain it to him. He should understand..."

Aoi: "I see. You know, Ruki, it's been a long time since we've chatted like this."

Ruki: "Haha. Yeah, it's been a while. Mm..."

Aoi: "What?"

Ruki: "N-nothing."

Aoi: "Whaaaaaaaat?" -whining childishly-

Ruki: "Noooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiing." –playfully mocking-

Aoi: -pouts- "I hate it when you're stubborn."

Ruki: "Haha. Am I?"

Aoi: "At the moment, it seems so." –smiles-

Ruki: "Well, you're the one trying to make something from nothing."

Aoi: -suddenly looks dumbfounded- "Excuse me?"

Ruki: "Uh… Nothing?" –mind goes blank-

Aoi: "Hahaha." -muffs Ruki's hair- "You're so cute sometimes Ruki. You Chibi." –laughs-

Ruki: -stares at him-

Aoi: "Eh? Did I do something wrong?"

Ruki: "No no. It's fine. Just… my size..."

Aoi: "Ah. Gomen. I didn't mean it like that."

Ruki: "I know. It's okay. But... Even younger girls are taller than me."

Aoi: "Yes, but they're ugly. There's a difference." –grins-

Ruki: "Ee... that's not very nice." –frowns-

Aoi: "Jeez Ruki... I was trying to compliment _you_."

Ruki: "Well you didn't have to say it like that."

Aoi: "Alright, I'm sorry then." –sighs- "I can't do anything right, can I?"

Ruki: "Don't be sorry. You shouldn't let small things like this get you down... Ganbatte."

Aoi: -smiles warmly- "Thanks Ruki. I needed to hear that."

Ruki: -smiles slightly- "Anytime. So…what are you going to do now?"

Aoi: "I have no idea. I'll get together with Uruha later. Currently, I have no plan."

Ruki: "Well, you better not put it off. If you do, it will seem more difficult. You might become anxious."

Aoi: "I won't. How about I call you after we're done talking?"

Ruki: "Alright."

Aoi: -smiles-

Ruki: -smiles back-

Aoi: "By the way, do you want me to sack Reita for you? I noticed he was picking on you yesterday."

Ruki: "Ah, no no no… that won't be necessary."

Aoi: -raises eyebrow- "He does deserve it. Hmmmm how about a hit upside the head?" –laughs-

Ruki: "No… I don't want you two to get into a fight…"

Aoi: "Why not? Afraid I'll kill him?" –laughs-

Ruki: "Yes..."

Aoi: "Alright, forget I said anything."

Ruki: "Haha okay. Thanks for the offer anyway."

Aoi: "Oh yeah..." –laughs- "I found his noseband in Kai's room the other day..."

Ruki: "...wow. Well, like he said, when showering or sleeping..."

Aoi: "Hahaha Ruki you are too funny."

Ruki: "Ah... I am??"

Aoi: -nods-

Ruki: -slightly blushing-

Aoi: "Eh... Ruki... you're blushing..."

Ruki: "It's hot. Outside. OUTSIDE!"

Aoi: -smiles slyly- "Liar."

Ruki: "I meant outside... and in here. Yes... that's it..."

Aoi: -leans across the table- "You suck at lying Ruki."

Ruki: "Well…"

Aoi: -flicks Ruki's bangs-

Ruki: "It's not good to lie anyway."

Aoi: -laughs-

Ruki: "...Ruki is going to ignore that..."

Aoi: "Speaking in third person _again_ Ruki?" –laughs-

Ruki: "Why do you laugh at me? Am I that funny?"

Aoi: -facepalm- -sighs and then sits back in his seat- "Never mind."

Ruki: "Ah, Why? What is it?" -leaning forward-

Aoi: "You don't get it Ruki. It's nothing."

Ruki: "I don't like it when people do that... Please tell me."

Aoi: -sticks tongue out at Ruki- "No."

Ruki: -rests head on table, face down-

Aoi: "Awww damnit." -runs a hand through Ruki's hair- "I'm sorry Ruki."

Ruki: -sniffs-

Aoi: "You really want to know what I was trying to get at?"

Random girl: "Ok you guys are pathetic. You LOVE him and he LOVES you. Get over it."

Aoi: -stares at the girl sitting at the table next to them-

Random girl: "Teee-heeee."

Ruki: -raises head slightly- "Yes please."

Aoi: -looks back at Ruki- "Errr... she already kinda... said it." -blushing like mad-

Ruki: "Eh? She who?"

Random Girl: "Haaaa I'm so happy right now."

Ruki: "What was that sound??"

Aoi: -nods at the random girl- "Her."

Ruki: "Eh...WHO IS SHE?! Why is she here?"

Aoi: "I have no idea."

Ruki: "SECURITY!"

Random Girl: "Ahh!" -runs away-

Aoi: "Ruki... we're in McDonald's."

Ruki: "Ah."

Aoi: -shakes head-

Ruki: "Well..." -rests head on table once again-

Aoi: "EH?!! What's wrong now?!"

Ruki: "..."

Aoi: "Ruki...?"

Ruki: "Mm."

Aoi: "Okay... what's up with you?"

Ruki: "Nothing." -raises hand, wiping face-

Aoi: "Eh?! Ruki you're crying!!! What's wrong?!"

Ruki: "It's nothing." -looks out window- -looks back at Aoi, trying to smile-

Aoi: -lifts Ruki's chin so he's looking right into his eyes- "Come on... what's wrong?!"

Ruki: "I… I don't know. It's nothing."

Aoi: "Nothing does not make you cry!"

Ruki: "Then it must be something..." –sighs-

Aoi: "What is it Ruki?"

Ruki: -looks into his eyes-

Aoi: -remains silent-

Ruki: -puts head down- "I'm sorry."

Aoi: "Ruki..." -saddened tone- "...you have to trust me with this. What's bothering you?"

Ruki: "Okay... but I'm not sure what it is. I just feel this way...sometimes..."

Aoi: "Are you telling me the truth Ruki?"

Ruki: "I'm sorry, I don't even know..."

Aoi: -heavily sighs- "Maybe you feel... like I do."

Ruki: -sniffs and wipes away the single tear- "Like what?"

Aoi: "Your heart feels empty because... you're missing..." -looks at him and stops-

Ruki: -heart suddenly beats harder- "Missing what?"

Aoi: -bites down on lower lip as if trying to mull something over- "I don't know how to say it... give me a sec."

Ruki: -reaches for Aoi's hand- "Okay... take your time."

Aoi: -takes Ruki's hand and as his heart pounds at his touch- "Ruki... I..."

Ruki: -looks into his eyes, waiting patiently-

Aoi: "...I love you."

Ruki: "Do you mind if we go outside now?"

Aoi: -looks surprised- "Uh... sure..."

Ruki: -gets up, making sure they make it outside together-

Aoi: -turns to Ruki- "Did I say something wrong?"

Ruki: -hugs the taller Aoi- -doesn't let go and begins to cry-

Aoi: -eyes widen- "Ruki... what did I do?"

Ruki: -looks up- "You didn't do anything wrong. Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

Aoi: -confused- "Ruki... I don't understand..."

Ruki: "Please? I just want to sit somewhere, where we can talk."

Aoi: -nods and then takes Ruki off to some secluded park- "Is this okay?"

Ruki: "Yes, it's fine." -sits on a bench, taking Aoi with him- "So... Thank-you for that, Aoi-san... I feel better now... but... Aoi-san, are you okay?"

Aoi: "Me?" *_really_ surprised* "I'm fine... I was just... worried about you..."

Ruki: "Thank-you... but now, what you said..."

Aoi: -exhales deeply- "Yes?"

Ruki: "Um…" -reaches for Aoi's hand, trying to hold it-

Aoi: -takes it-

Ruki: "You know, I like it when you play with my hair... like that. It... feels good... I really like when we get to talk like this, together..."

Aoi: -smiles hugely- "R-really?"

Ruki: "Yes." –smiles-

Ruki: "Other people touch my hair too sometimes and I've spoken with other people, almost like this...but it feels different now..."

Aoi: -pulls Ruki close to him-

Ruki: -looks deeply into Aoi's eyes- "Aoi-san..."

Aoi: -without saying anything, he kisses Ruki-

Ruki: -surprised, he closes his eyes, and kisses him back-

Aoi: -grabs the back of his head, and deepens the kiss-

Ruki: -feeling warm, holds onto Aoi-

Aoi: -pulls apart from Ruki briefly and looks down into his eyes- "Ruki..."

Ruki: "...A-Aoi..." -looking up into his eyes-

Aoi: "I... I'm sorry if that was too sudden..."

Ruki: "No... It's alright. You don't need to be sorry..."

Aoi: -smiles and kisses his forehead-

Ruki: -smiles-

Aoi: -suddenly laughs- "And _you_ implied that I was interested in Uruha...psssh..." -rolls eyes teasingly-

Ruki: "Ah... I implied? Gomen ne."

Aoi: -laughs- "It's fine." -sits back against the bench-

Ruki: -reached for his hand, leaning in closer to him- "Aoi..."

Aoi: -smiles again and muffs Ruki's hair- "You know I'm going to have to ask you an awkward question now, right?"

Ruki: "Ah... alright... What is it?"

Aoi: -laughs- "I have a feeling I'm going to embarrass you..." -looks slightly embarrassed himself-

Ruki: "Ah... but, it's okay." -begins to blush slightly-

Aoi: -clears throat- "Alright Ruki." -looks at him- "Are you a virgin?"

Ruki: -turns red- "...v-virgin...?"

Aoi: "I told you it was an awkward question."

Ruki: "Um... I guess... I am a virgin... but... there are things that I've done..."

Aoi: -eyebrow raises- "Oh really?" -tone is slightly jealous- "Like... what?"

Ruki: "Eh…it's not like that... I just... um..." -lowered volume- "-played with it..."

Aoi: -clears throat- "Yours or..." -just stops- "Okay, you know I'm only asking this because I care, right?"

Ruki: -startled- "Mine! ...um, you care? What do you mean?"

Aoi: "Well, it's not to imply anything demeaning at all." –smiles- "I was just making sure you were..."-laughs- "Completely mine."

Ruki: "Ah..." -smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek-

Aoi: -moves his cheek closer so Ruki can kiss it- "Sorry about the questions. I'm kind of... possessive."

Ruki: "It's okay... but... can I ask you the same, awkward question?"

Aoi: -laughs- "Go ahead."

Ruki: "Well, you know what I mean... are you...?"

Aoi: "Virgin? Yes." –nods- "However, I used to work at a gay bar." –shudders- "Too many drunks. It was terrible."

Ruki: "Ee…I'm kind of curious... have you ever... played... with it too? Or... anything?" -blushes-

Aoi: -surprisingly seems rather calm about it- "I used to... before I met you at least." –grins-

Ruki: "Ah... really?" -looks nervous, fiddling with his own hand-

Aoi: -takes Ruki's hand- "Yes. Seeing you made me...how do I say this... content?"

Ruki: "You felt... content?"

Aoi: -nods- "I didn't need to do anything with myself once you came around. Seeing you was just fine."

Ruki: "Really?"

Aoi: "Yeah." –laughs- "Sounds kind of cheesy though..."

Ruki: "Hehe. But it's very nice of you." –smiles-

Aoi: -grins back- "Well, at least those questions are answered." -laughs again-

Ruki: "Ee... those questions..." –blushes-

Aoi: -muffs Ruki's hair- "I told you, you were cute." -pecks his forehead-

Ruki: -smiles at him- "Thank-you... mm... So..."

Aoi: "So...?"

Ruki: "Eh... What now?"

Aoi: -puts a finger to his chin- "Well, let's see... we've covered the basic questions... what are we going to tell the guys?"

Ruki: "Well, we just go and tell them... But, what about Uruha?"

Aoi: "What about him?"

Ruki: "The e-mail... You said you would talk to him...? But I don't think it's that big...of a deal."

Aoi: -ponders this for a moment- "I think he may have been joking. Some things he said were...off."

Ruki: "Maybe he was drunk." –giggles-

Aoi: "I don't doubt that." –smiles-

Ruki: "Haha." –smiles-

Aoi: "Well," -stands up- "I guess we should go and tell them, ne?"

Ruki: "Mm, okay." -stands up and takes his hand-

**TIME SKIP**

Aoi: "Well, that went well."

Ruki: "It did." -looking relieved-

Aoi: "I told you Uruha wouldn't care. He was happy." –laughs- "Or maybe he's still drunk..."

Ruki: "Being drunk is like a kind of happiness to him... Haha."

Aoi: "Sad, but true." –sighs-

Ruki: "Eh...? Is something wrong?"

Aoi: -looks slightly surprised- "No. It's fine." -kisses the tip of his nose-

Ruki: -smiles-

Aoi: -suddenly quiet-

Ruki: -standing in front of Aoi, wraps arms around him, looking up, then resting head against his chest-

Aoi: "You know Ruki..."

Ruki: -looks up- "Mm?"

Aoi: -grins- "Never mind."

Ruki: -blank look on Ruki's face begins to enter- "Okay."

Aoi: "Eh? You didn't try to squeeze it out of me?" -playfully teasing- "How disappointing!"

Ruki: -giggles- "Fine. Tell me! What is it?"

Aoi: -laughs- "Oh I'm not going to tell you now..."

Ruki: -makes a whining sound, almost like a dog- "Tell meeee. Please?"

Aoi: "Ahhh I can't resist you now." –grins- "I was going to say... having you hugging me like this... is turning me on... a bit."

Ruki: -giggles slyly, pulling him closer-

Aoi: "That does it!" -huge smile- -suddenly pulls Ruki to the floor with him-

Ruki: "Eh!?"

Aoi: -is laughing- "Did I surprise you?"

Ruki: "Yes... What are you doing?"

Aoi: -eyes light up- "Well, that depends. What do you think I'm doing?"

Ruki: "...laying down on the floor."

Aoi: -bursts out laughing harder-

Ruki: -lies on own stomach, places arms around head, pretending to sleep-

Aoi: -narrows eyes at him playfully- "You're not asleep mister!" -starts tickling his sides-

Ruki: -gives up after a few touches, rolls over giggling-

Aoi: -keeps tickling him until he's positioned on top of him, inches away from his face with a huge smile-

Ruki: "Haha..." -leans in and kisses Aoi's lips-

Aoi: -kisses him back, hands weaving into his hair-

Ruki: -enjoying every little bit, remains kissing him-

Aoi: -hands slide down to Ruki's shirt and start to slip it off-

Ruki: -breaks away from the kiss- "A-Aoi...!"

Aoi: -freezes- "O-oh...I-I'm sorry." -stands up suddenly, looking highly embarrassed-

Ruki: "It's okay. No need to be sorry." -smiles a little, turns into sitting position-

Aoi: -still looks really out of it- "Maybe… I should...go." -turns for the door-

Ruki: -instantly gets up, stopping Aoi- "Please, don't go."

Aoi: -looks down at Ruki- "I'm really sorry... I..." -shakes head and falls silent-

Ruki: -suddenly wraps his arms around Aoi and kisses him-

Aoi: -kisses him back briefly before pulling away- "Ruki..."

Ruki: "Aoi...?"

Aoi: -pulls a hand through his own hair- -sits down on the bed- "I really am sorry... I just..." -bites down on bottom lip-

Ruki: -sits down next to him- "You just what? Why did you stop?"

Aoi: -doesn't meet his eyes and remains silent-

Ruki: -whispers- "Aoi..." -leaning closer to him-

Aoi: -quickly brings Ruki close in a tight hug against him- -whispers in his ear- "Forgive me Ruki."

Ruki: -begins to worry- "Forgive you? For what? You did nothing wrong... What is it? What's wrong?"

Aoi: -grip on him tightens slightly- "I went to fast... I just can't... I don't..." -seems to be holding back tears-

Ruki: -kisses Aoi, hoping to stop the tears- "You can't what?"

Aoi: "I can't...lose you."

Ruki: "Aoi... I promise, you won't. Like you said, I'm yours." -kisses him again-

Aoi: -kisses him back with a little more force than usual before breaking apart- "I'm sorry. I won't fail you like that again."

Ruki: "Aoi... Please, don't worry about that... You didn't fail me... That was nothing."

Aoi: -shakes head- "Just let me apologize okay?" -laughs half-heartedly and then muffs Ruki's hair-

Ruki: -in a softer tone- "Okay..." -looking up at him-

Aoi: -smiles and then kisses him again- "I'm sorry Ruki. How about I..." -pauses thinking- "Take you to dinner?"

Ruki: "Okay. That sounds good." –smiling- "Where will we go?"

Aoi: "Hmmmm, wherever you feel like going."

Ruki: "Aoi," -takes his hand- "It doesn't matter where we go... as long as I'm with you." -smiles warmly-

Aoi: -smiles back- "How about I make you something then?"

Ruki: -lights up- "Okay."

Aoi: -takes Ruki's hand and leads him into the kitchen- -lets go and starts looking through the cupboard- "What do you want?"

Ruki: "Food!" –giggles- "Whatever you'd like to make." –smiles-

Aoi: -chuckles- "Soba sound okay?"

Ruki: "Sure."

Aoi: -turns on the tap and fills a pot with water- -puts it on the stove to boil it- "Do you want it spicy or non-spicy?"

Ruki: "No spicy..."

Aoi: -grins teasingly- "Don't care for hot stuff, huh?"

Ruki: "But I care for you!" –giggles-

Aoi: "Hahaha I was hoping you would say that." -hissing noise comes from the pot- "Damn!" -turns and turns the heat down-

Ruki: "Ah." -stands behind Aoi, moving where ever he moves-

Aoi: "Eh? Ruki?" -scratches top of head- "Where'd you go?"

Ruki: -giggles-

Aoi: -whirls around and lifts him off the ground a feet inches in a huge hug- "Don't scare me like that!" –laughs-

Ruki: -wraps around Aoi, laughing-

Aoi: -gives him a kiss before setting him back on the ground- "It's dangerous having you in the kitchen!" –laughs-

Ruki: "...Okay. Bye." -starts walking off, jokingly-

Aoi: "Oi!!!" -grabs his hand and pulls him back- "Where do you think you're going?!" -eyes lit up lovingly-

Ruki: "No where!" -quickly pecks him on the lips, and goes to lean against the counters-

Aoi: "Hahaha You're a cute one." -turns back to the stove and places noodles in the pot-

Ruki: -watches contently, keeping eyes on Aoi-

Aoi: -suddenly yells- "It squirted at me!!!" -holding his wrist and glaring at the pot of boiling noodles-

Ruki: "!!!" -goes over to check his wrist- "Are you okay? Should I get ice?"

Aoi: -smiles at Ruki- "I think I'll be okay..." -lets Ruki inspect his slightly burned wrist-

Ruki: -slightly tugging at his hand- "You should run it under some cold water."

Aoi: -sighs with a small smile- "If you insist." -lets Ruki take him into the bathroom-

Ruki: -pulls Aoi's wrist into the sink, turning on the cold water. watches his wrist, then looks up at the mirror where they both stood-

Aoi: -looks at Ruki, looking in the mirror- "What? Something wrong?"

Ruki: "No." –smiles- "We better get back to the noodles before they burn or something."

Aoi: -laughs- "Knowing my luck, they already have..." -walks back into the kitchen with him-

Ruki: "Are they okay?" -looking over at the pot, then back at Aoi-

Aoi: "Hey..." -moves Ruki away from the stove- "You're _not_ getting burned, okay?" -turns back to the pot- "No... they seem okay..."

Ruki: -pouts slightly- "Okay."

Aoi: "Eh? What's wrong?"

Ruki: "Nothing." -returns to leaning against the counter, watching Aoi-

Aoi: -starts stirring the noodles and then looks back over his shoulder at him- "You sure?"

Ruki: -smiles- "Yes, I'm sure. You better not get 'squirted' again." –giggling-

Aoi: "Shut up." –flushes- "That really hurt!"

Ruki: -frowns a little- "I'm sorryyyy."

Aoi: -rolls eyes playfully- "I was kidding."

Ruki: -looking relieved- "Okay."

Aoi: "You seriously thought I was mad at you?" –chuckles- "That's impossible." -dumps hot water out of pot and into sink-

Ruki: "Well... hehe..."

Aoi: "You are freakin' adorable." -cools the noodles down with tap water and dumps them into two bowls-

Ruki: -looks at the noodles, then at Aoi- "Looks delicious."

Aoi: -laughs- "Not done yet. I still have to make the broth, sauce thing…" –stops- "I'm descriptive, aren't I?"

Ruki: -laughs- "Yes. And I didn't mean the soba..."

Aoi: -stares at him for a few seconds and says nothing- "Right. Ummm…" -goes back over to stove-

Ruki: -looks disappointed, crosses arms, looking away- "Aoi?"

Aoi: -looks back over shoulder as he opens broth package- "Yeah?"

Ruki: "Nothing."

Aoi: -stops and puts the package on the counter beside the stove- "What?"

Ruki: "Nothing."

Aoi: -looking at him thoughtfully- "Did I say something wrong...again?"

Ruki: "Nooo. I'm just playing with you." -tries to smile, scratching head- "I'm sorry."

Aoi: "Uhhh... okay." -goes back to stove and pours broth dust into water in another pot- "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ruki: "I know. And you can tell me anything too. So, Aoi…"

Aoi: "Uh-huh?"

Ruki: "You're... You are... hot..."

Aoi: -stops just as he's about to turn the heat on- -turns around to look at him- "Ruki..." –speechless-

Ruki: -turns red- "Well, you are..."

Aoi: -runs over to him and scoops him in a hug- "I believe, this is the first time you've said that." -kisses him-

Ruki: -kisses Aoi back-

Aoi: -pulls apart- "You know, I'm never going to finish making you dinner..." -flicks Ruki's bangs and then smiles-

Ruki: "Okay... well, I'll just go to the bathroom for a minute then."

Aoi: -starts laughing- "You are..." -shakes head- "...simply amazing Ruki." -goes back to the stove-

Ruki: -thinks to self, 'And you are... quite amazing as well...'- -returns from the bathroom a minute later- "Is it ready?"

Aoi: -hands him a nice bowl of noodles- "My special recipe Soba." –winks- "For my special man."

Ruki: -smiles, takes a mouthful- "Oishii."

Aoi: "Great!!" -leads him over to the table where they sit down together- -swallows some-

Ruki: -watches the food go down his throat, continues eating-

Aoi: -finishes eating in a few minutes and leans back in his chair- "That was good. Hahaha I surprised myself."

Ruki: -quickly finishes up- "That really was good." -smiles at Aoi-

Aoi: -takes his bowl back into the kitchen, along with his own and starts washing them- "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I haven't cooked in a while. Tora's been taking Reita and I out for the past little while."

Ruki: "Ohh. But, what about Kai-kun?"

Aoi: "Kai's been busy." –shrugs- "Something about Miyavi asking for him... I don't know." –laughs-

Ruki: "That's weird... Oh well." -leans back against chair-

Aoi: "I know. I haven't bothered asking why."

Ruki: "Well, he's our friend, but it's not our business. If that... makes sense... Anyway, we shouldn't worry about it..."

Aoi: "I guess you're right." -shrugs again- "Just seems weird that they've been spending so much time together."

Ruki: "Well, they should be okay. Whatever they're doing..."

Aoi: -laughs- "Wow Ruki. Didn't see that coming." –grins-

Ruki: "Well... you should have! I don't even want to think about it now..."

Aoi: "Oh, sorry." -continues washing the dishes in silence-

Ruki: -puts head down-

Aoi: -finishes up the dishes and walks over to him-

Ruki: -looked up at Aoi, face buried in his hands-

Aoi: "Ruki... are you okay?"

Ruki: "Aoi... are you?"

Aoi: -sits down beside him- "Yes... why?"

Ruki: "It feels like, you're always sorry... you're always saying sorry... for even little things... I feel... terrible... like it's my fault..."

Aoi: -eyes widen- "Huh? No Ruki... it's nothing. Really..."

Ruki: -nearly choking- "Aoi...Aoi…I..."

Aoi: "Ruki!!!" - worried look appears on his face-

Ruki: "But... whenever you say it... you look really sorry... it makes me feel bad... like something inside of me... it hurts me seeing you that way—it's like…I begin to feel the same way..."

Aoi: -smiles at him- "You know what that means, don't you?"

Ruki: "...what? ... what does it mean?"

Aoi: "You care." -kisses his forehead-

Ruki: "I do..." -falls into Aoi's grasp- "I care about you. Aoi, I love you."

Aoi: -holds Ruki tight- -kneads his hand through Ruki's hair- "I love you too."

Ruki: -sniffs away a tear, but holds onto him letting him know everything's okay-

Aoi: "Never scare me like that again, okay?" -speaking softly into Ruki's ear-

Ruki: -speaking back, just as softly- "Okay. I promise."

Aoi: "Good. That's what I like to hear."

Ruki: -smiles warmly at Aoi-

Aoi: "You know... every time you smile like that, I can barely breathe." -smiles back-

Ruki: "Maybe I should help you with that." -continues to smile, then suddenly kisses Aoi-

Aoi: -eases right into Ruki's kiss and grabs the back of his head-

Ruki: -places his arms over Aoi's back, pulling, holding him closer-

Aoi: -forces his tongue inside Ruki's mouth, interlacing his tongue with his own-

Ruki: -moaned softly at the entrance of Aoi's tongue, continuing the kiss-

Aoi: -hands slowly slide down and into the collar of Ruki's shirt and begin to slip it off-

Ruki: -moaned softly, once again, tasting Aoi's tongue-

Aoi: -tongue re-tracts and he teasingly bites down on Ruki's bottom lip- -slips Ruki's shirt off completely-

Ruki: -holding himself closer to Aoi for his warmth-

Aoi: -hands climb down and start to fiddle with Ruki's jean zipper as he kisses Ruki again-

Ruki: -kissing him deeply, tugs at Aoi's shirt, wanting him to remove it-

Aoi: -lets Ruki remove his shirt to reveal his bare chest and starts to slip off Ruki's pants-

Ruki: -twitched slightly, feeling that something had hardened-

Aoi: -pulls off Ruki pants to reveal tight, little shorts-

Ruki: -kissing Aoi's chest gently, runs his hand down his stomach, and down to the zipper, pulling it down, removing his pants- -runs his hand over the bulge in his boxers-

Aoi: -pulls mouth apart from Ruki's, grins and suddenly pulls Ruki with him to the ground and then starts sucking on his neck-

Ruki: -begins to breathe heavily-

Aoi: -re-positions himself so he's on top of Ruki and tenderly traces his tongue around Ruki's ear-

Ruki: -clutched onto Aoi, breathing more heavily-

Aoi: -takes off Ruki's little shorts and feels the hardness of him- -smiles at him-

Ruki: -tries to smile between gasps back at Aoi- -turns red-

Aoi: -whispers in his ear- "I told you…you are adorable..." -slips out of his own boxers-

Ruki: -whispers- "A-Aoi..."

Aoi: "Yes Ruki...?" –purrs-

Ruki: -whispering, wanting to remind him- "I'm yours."

Aoi: -grins, feeling his own hardness almost unbearable and thrusts his manhood inside Ruki-

Ruki: -lets out a small, pained moan, beginning to feel completely helpless under him-

Aoi: -lets out a heated breath and thrusts into him again- -pants a little- "Am I...hurting you?"

Ruki: -panting- "No... it feels... great…" -moaning at his thrusts-

Aoi: "You know... this is really..." -gasps a little- "...something. We've given ourselves to each other."

Ruki: -pants- "I know... I want you..."

Aoi: -thrusts into him again, feeling the release coming- "I love you Ruki..."

Ruki: -moans quietly- "I love you, Aoi..."

Aoi: -lets out a deep breath as the release finally comes and falls beside Ruki, panting hopelessly-

Ruki: -climbs over on top of Aoi, his own hardness remaining-

Aoi: -smiles up at him-

Ruki: -smiles back at him, blushing- "I..."

Aoi: "...yeah?"

Ruki: -hardness remaining, feeling helpless- "I..."

Aoi: "What is it... Ruki?"

Ruki: -hopelessly, finds his way inside of Aoi, thrusting firmly-

Aoi: "Ahhh! Ruuuuki!!!" -moaning loudly-

Ruki: -enjoying the sounds coming from Aoi, and begins to thrust into him harder and faster- -hoping he would make those sounds again-

Aoi: -holds onto him tightly, while calling his name passionately-

Ruki: -pulled out suddenly, then teasing him, gently inserting himself in partially-

Aoi: "Ruki.... stop...teasing me..." -laughs exhaustedly-

Ruki: -sharply exhaling, inserted the rest in, thrusting just slowly and gently-

Aoi: "Mmmm..." -can barely speak, feeling nothing but total bliss-

Ruki: -begins to slow down, but continuing to thrust into him- "I feel like I'm going to..."

Aoi: -looks at him- "...yes Ruki?"

Ruki: -changes the look on his face, speaking devilishly- "Cum."

Aoi: "I guess we'll have to take showers then, ne?" -mirrors back the same face-

Ruki: -thrusts into him, just one last time, releasing his seed-

Aoi: -lets out a deep breath as Ruki falls down beside him- "That was amazing..."

Ruki: "Mm..."

Aoi: -suddenly starts laughing-

Ruki: -attempting to catch his breath- "What…?"

Aoi: "Look at us... we're both covered in semen and blood." -shakes head- "But it was worth it..."

Ruki: "It was..." -smiles devilishly-

Aoi: -chuckles softly- "Although now, I'm too tired to get up... and the carpet stains could attract attention." -grins slyly-

Ruki: -eyes widen- "Eh?"

Aoi: "Blood Ruki." -muffs his hair-

Ruki: "I see that. If you're too tired to get up, then...?"

Aoi: "...then...?"

Ruki: -becomes silent, keeping his eyes locked on Aoi's-

Aoi: -gives him his classic, confused smile- "Seriously... then what?"

Ruki: -kisses Aoi's cheek-

Aoi: -kisses Ruki's forehead briefly before forcing himself into a sitting position- -sighs- "I should get you cleaned up..."

Ruki: "Why don't you clean me yourself?" -smiling devilishly, licking a finger-

Aoi: -small smile appears on his face- "I can arrange that..." -helps the naked Ruki into one of his bathrooms-

Ruki: -slips into the bathtub, sitting, turns on the water-

Aoi: "EH! Careful! Not too hot or it'll burn!!!" -turns heat down- -wraps towel around his waist to stop the blood from getting on the floor-

Ruki: -looks up at Aoi, smiling- -looks over at the water, then manages to start playing with himself-

Aoi: -wipes sweat off his own face with another smaller, towel- -looks at Ruki- "Okay..." -puts face-towel down, kneels beside the bathtub and takes a bar of soap from the side- "Clean up, okay?"

Ruki: -takes the bar- "Okay." -begins cleaning himself off-

Aoi: -stands back up, walks over to the mirror and starts fiddling around with his hair-

Ruki: -continues cleaning himself with the soap, looks up at Aoi, watching him closely-

Aoi: -glances over at Ruki- "You look pretty damn cute in a bathtub full of bubbles." -grins before turning back to the mirror-

Ruki: "And you look..."

Aoi: -meets Ruki's eyes-

Ruki: "You..."

Aoi: -grins- "What about me?"

Ruki: -pauses for a moment- "You're so... hot... it's almost like you're too attractive for your own good..."

Aoi: -laughs and walks back over before sitting down beside the bathtub- -flicks some bubbles in his face playfully- "Thanks."

Ruki: "You're welcome..."

Aoi: -stands up again- "I'm going to head to the bathroom downstairs, okay? I should get showered before I soak this towel with blood..." –laughs-

Ruki: "Mm. Okay."-continues cleaning himself off, then lays in the tub, thinking-

Aoi: -walks back in fifteen minutes later- "Well... I failed. I soaked the towel..." –laughs-

Ruki: "Hehe..." -smiles at him-

Aoi: "What're you laughing at?" -muffs Ruki's hair-

Ruki: "Nothing." -smiling sweetly, giggling a little-

Aoi: -shakes head with a smile- "You never cease to make me laugh."

Ruki: "And you never cease to make me think 'Wow.'"

Aoi: "Hahaha." -shakes head again- "God I love you."

Ruki: -giggling- "I love you, God." -laughs like a dork-

Aoi: -playfully rolls his eyes-

Ruki: "I love youuuu." -making a pouty face-

Aoi: -leans forward and kisses Ruki's nose- "Likewise." -stands up- "Like what I'm wearing?" -strikes a pose to show off his Cassis costume- -looks back at him and grins all sexy-like-

Ruki: "Heehee. Sexyyy. Hehe."

Aoi: "I thought you'd like it. I distinctly remember you eyeing me down when I put it on for the PV." -smiles knowingly-

Ruki: -giggles suddenly- "Aoi…"

Aoi: "Hm?"

Ruki: "My bumbum hurts."

Aoi: -bursts out laughing uncontrollably-

Ruki: -watches, blankly-

Aoi: -falls to his knees, clutching his stomach, still laughing-

Ruki: -crosses arms-

Aoi: -composes himself- "Ehhhh sorry. You just sounded really... cute?" -innocently smiles-

Ruki: "Mm." -uncrosses arms- "Well... it does."

Aoi: "Yeah, well... what do you want me to do about it?" -sticks tongue out at Ruki teasingly-

Ruki: -sticks tongue back, pulling down eyelid to show the flesh-

Aoi: -bows head in defeat- "Touché."

Ruki: -blows raspberry, then smiles-

Aoi: -tosses him a towel- "Come on. Get dressed Ruki. I want to show you something." -walks out of the bathroom-

Ruki: -dries himself off quickly, wraps the towel around his waist, then goes to find Aoi-

Aoi: -is sitting in his bedroom, on his bed, holding his guitar- -looks up when Ruki enters- -looks at him with deep eyes and says nothing-

Ruki: -looks down at the guitar, then back at Aoi- "Whaa... What is it?"

Aoi: "Sit..."

Ruki: -curiously goes over to sit on the bed-

Aoi: -starts to strum the chorus of 'Wherever You Will Go- "If I could... then I would... I'll go wherever you will go... way up high…or down low... I'll go wherever you will go…"

Ruki: "Aoi..." -looking into his eyes-

Aoi: -stops playing and just stays quiet-

Ruki: -speaking softly- "Aoi... Aishiteru..."

Aoi: -places his guitar down beside himself and then pulls Ruki close in a passionate hug- "Aishiteru...Ruki..."

Ruki: -hugs Aoi back, playing with his hair, a little-

Aoi: "Ruki..."

Ruki: "Aoi...?"

Aoi: "Promise me you'll never leave me... please..." -shaking slightly in Ruki's hold-

Ruki: "Aoi, I promise I will never, ever leave you. I love you." -pulling away, slightly, to kiss him-

Aoi: -quickly turns his face away from Ruki's, letting him go and wiping tears away- -avoids meeting Ruki's eyes-

Ruki: "Aoi..." -placing a hand on his back- "Please, don't cry... Tell me... what's going on?"

Aoi: -shakes his head- "Ruki... I can't..." -holding back more tears-

Ruki: "Aoi, you can tell me anything..." -starts to tear up- "Aoi..."

Aoi: "Ruki...I..."

Ruki: -tears start streaming down Ruki's face- -in a sad voice- "Aoi..."

Aoi: -looks at him with glassy eyes- "Ruki, I love you. Just remember that...please..." -buries face in his hands-

Ruki: "Aoi... why... Why are you being like this? I know you love me. And you know that I love you..."

Aoi: -shaking as he cries into his hands, not responding to Ruki-

Ruki: "Aoi…" -takes his head and hands into his grasp and holds him- "Aoi..."

Aoi: -just cries in Ruki's hold, seeming unable to speak at all-

Ruki: -wipes away his own tears and whispers- "Aoi, I love you."

Aoi: -choking out his words in a sorrow-filled whisper- "Ruki... I'll never... let you go..."

Ruki: "I know." -still whispering- "I'll never try to leave you... I'll never hurt you. I love you so much..."

Aoi: "Ruki... I'm sorry..." -tries to pull out of Ruki's hold-

Ruki: -let's him go, but leaves a hand on him- "Don't be sorry. It's okay. I understand..."

Aoi: -wipes his own tears away and shakes his head- "No... you don't... Ruki..." -eyes fall from Ruki to the floor-

Ruki: "Then... I'm sorry... I don't know... what to do... Aoi... I'm—" -begins to cry- "So sorry..."

Aoi: "No... Please don't cry Ruki... please..." -wipes away his own tears- "I... can't bare it..."

Ruki: -kisses Aoi-

Aoi: -briefly kisses Ruki back before pulling away- "Ruki... I'm sorry..." -stands up and runs out the bedroom door-

Ruki: "Aoi!" -goes and chases after him-

Aoi: -bolts out the front door and out of Ruki's sight-

Ruki: -grabs his clothes- -puts them on quickly- -runs after Aoi, desperately seeking him-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The two of us hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter. And yes, we know the other Gazette members have not shown up yet, but we promise you... they are in the next chapter.**

**Thank-you for reading this chapter, and we hope you will continue to read this as the plot thickens severely in the next one.**


	2. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

**Circle of Lover; a Gazette RP written by Deidara is my conscience (Aoi, Uruha) and jberry5 (Ruki, Reita, Kai)**

* * *

Ruki: -keeps running, threading through the crowds and groups of people- -cell rings-

Reita: "C'mon... pick up..."

Ruki: -continues running before he almost reaches the corner but trips, startled by his cellular vibrating- -still on the ground, reaches for his phone, answers, panting- "Hello?"

Reita: "Ah Ruki, what's up? You okay...?"

Ruki: -half crying, half whining- "Aoi…he ran…I have to get to him…"

Reita: "Where are you? What happened?"

Ruki: -gets up and begins running again, while on the phone- "Can't talk. Have to find him." -hangs up-

Reita: "Ru—damn." -hangs up-

Uruha: -is walking out of a department store and Ruki crashes into him-

Ruki: "U-Uruha…" -nearly starts crying-

Uruha: "Ruki?!" -eyes widen- "What's wrong?!"

Ruki: "I was with Aoi…he got upset then ran away…I couldn't find him..."

Uruha: -places a hand on Ruki's shoulder- "Calm down Ruki... tell me what happened before he ran off." -wipes some of Ruki's tears away-

Ruki: -sobbing pathetically- "We-" -stops, to take in a deep breath- "We were talking... then he started to cry but... he…I promised I wouldn't leave him... yet, he left me... He just ran out of the place." -still crying-

Uruha: -pulls him close in a comforting hug- "Shhhh it'll be fine. I'm sure he wouldn't just leave without a reason."

Ruki: "Uruha..." -hugging back- "I'm just really worried now. I want to know what that reason is. I don't even know... where he could be now..." -sniffing a little-

Uruha: "He'll come back Ruki. Wherever he is, I'm sure he'll come back. Why don't we head back to my apartment? Last time something was up he came to me to talk."

Ruki: -looking curiously up at Uruha for a moment- "Okay..." -nearly unable to take another step, takes Uruha's arm, holding himself closer-

Uruha: -takes Ruki back to his apartment- -opens the door and locks it behind them before sitting Ruki down on the couch- "Well, he's not here yet... do you want some tea? It might make you feel better."

Ruki: -attempting to regain his composure- "No... I'm…okay..."

Uruha: -kneels down to his height in front of him- -looking at him with concerned eyes- "You sure?"

Ruki: -looking into Uruha's eyes for a moment, and then shutting his own, letting out a small sigh- "I don't know... I'm sorry."

Uruha: -gives him another quick hug- "Hey it's fine. You'll be okay." -stands up- "I think I'll make some tea anyway. I could use some right now."

Ruki: "Okay... Thanks." -sinks back into the couch, looking around, thinking-

Uruha: -in the kitchen making tea- "You know it's hard to believe you two are actually dating."

Ruki: "Why do you say that??"

Uruha: "He doesn't seem like your type, that's all."

Ruki: "He... My type? What do you mean?"

Uruha: "You know, he's pretty quiet and doesn't talk too much. You need someone who's more..." -pauses- "...more fun."

Ruki: "But... he's nice. He's so gentle... I really... love him..." -silent for a moment- "Uruha, you know, I love you too. You're my friend." -smiles a little-

Uruha: -doesn't say anything as he brings in the tea- -hands Ruki his cup and then sits down in a chair across from him- "You love him?" -smiles a little-

Ruki: -takes the cup, holding it- "Yes. I do... I love all of you guys..." -takes a sip-

Uruha: "But it's not the same type of love with him, is it?" -hold cup in lap- -eyes seem to go off into space- "I mean, you two did tell us you were dating."

Ruki: "I supposed... We all have this brotherly love... With him it's like I have that... and more..."

Uruha: "Have you ever wondered if there was someone better than him out there for you? I mean, do you really love him or is it just an attraction?"

Ruki: -thinks before replying- "Uruha... Well, I know that I am attracted to him. But I love him too... Maybe there's someone out there... better for him. But does that really matter right now? I really care about Aoi... I just want to make him happy..." -small smile fades, becomes worried over Aoi-

Uruha: -walks back into the kitchen and dumps out his tea- "Well, if you two are meant to be, he'll come back right?"

Ruki: "I... I don't care if we're meant to be... It's just important that he comes back... I feel it's my fault that he got upset... I know it is."

Uruha: -walks back into the living room after washing out his cup- "How do you know that?"

Ruki: "It... Well, maybe it's not... just me... I just want to make sure he's okay..." -begins to feel restless- "He's still out there..."

Uruha: "He'll be fine. He's a lot stronger than you think." -starts twirling the ends of his own hair through his fingers-

Ruki: -eyes widen slightly, as if suddenly remembering something- "Uruha... Can I ask you about... Aoi told me you had sent him something..." –crossed his legs -

Uruha: -eyes snap to Ruki- "Yeah I did... why?"

Ruki: "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just…Aoi told me, so... He was kind of... wondering about it. That's all..."

Uruha: "What exactly..." -looks slightly nervous- "...did he say?"

Ruki: -noticing his nervousness- "Uruha, chill. He just told me about it then... asked me if I know whether you... were... eeto... Uruha, did you really mean to send that to him?"

Uruha: -ignores his question- "Ruki, what did he say was in the e-mail?"

Ruki: -scared he might freak Uruha out- "He told me that it was... descriptive... sexually..."

Uruha: -kind of mumbling- "That was supposed to be sent to someone else..." -looks out the window- "It was a joke."

Ruki: -in a calm voice- "Uruha-kun, you know, it's okay if... You can tell me if you want... You can trust me."

Uruha: "I sent it as a joke. I was half-drunk anyway. It doesn't matter." -shrugs and scratches the back of his head nervously-

Ruki: -gets up, and suddenly hugs Uruha quickly- "Okay then. So, should I tell Aoi, or do you want to tell him??"

Uruha: -eyes widen at Ruki's sudden touch- "Uh... no... It's fine. I'll e-mail him later."

Ruki: -giggles, at the thought of Uruha e-mailing Aoi again- "Okay." -smiles at Uruha, goes back to sinking into the couch, legs crossed-

Uruha: -stands up- "I'm going to go and take a shower, okay? That rain outside cooled me down too much. Are you okay to wait here?"

Ruki: "Yeah, sure."

Uruha: -walks out of the living room and down into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him-

Ruki: -gets up, fidgets with things a bit, walking around- -phone vibrates in back pocket. answers- "Hello?"

Reita: "Ruki. You okay? What…what happened?"

Ruki: "Rei—Ee... I'm sorry. I'm okay now. I'm over at Uruha's. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Reita: "Well, I just wanted-" -silent for a second, while scratching his head- "I just thought I'd talk with you. You know, see how things are going..."

Ruki: -returning to the couch- "Mm... So, then, how are you? How are things?"

Reita: "Things are okay. Kai's trying to make cheesecake, again... He better not try and get me to eat it. But then again, I might." -lets out a chuckle, while Ruki giggles- "So, what was happening... earlier?"

Ruki: -lets out a sigh, thinking before replying- "Aoi...He kind of broke down and ran off... I still don't know where he is..."

Reita: -letting out a slightly frustrated sigh- "He'll be okay... Don't worry 'bout it, okay? I'm sure he'll return to you when it's time."

Ruki: "Mm. I know... Thanks."

Uruha: -comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and then walks into his bedroom-

Reita: "Anytime, Ruki. We're all here for you." -speaks to Kai in the background for a moment- "Ruki, I gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?"

Ruki: "Okay. Thanks again. See you."

Reita: "Bye."

Uruha: -walks into kitchen which is behind the living room, fully dressed and with a blow-dryer- "Who was that?"

Ruki: "Reita. Just calling to check how things were... are." -leans back and spaces out, thinking-

Uruha: "Aoi hasn't called him by any chance, has he?"

Ruki: -half sighing, half speaking- "No..." -turns his gaze to outside the window-

Uruha: -plugs in blow-dryer and starts to dry his hair- "I still don't think he's right for you Ruki."

Ruki: "Why not?"

Uruha: -seems to get a far off look in his eyes- "He doesn't... understand people well enough. He can't see things as easily. He's already hurt you once he'll do it again."

Ruki: "Then, we have to help him to understand... And to see things. I don't care if he hurt me. He's hurting now... He wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Uruha: -sadly laughs- "And you would know, would you?"

Ruki: "Uru...ha..." -voice goes up a bit- "What do you mean?"

Uruha: -finishes blow-drying his hair without another word and goes back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him-

Ruki: -looks worried and starts to feel scared- -stays frozen in place, scared that Uruha might do something-

Uruha: -walks back out of the bathroom- "I didn't mean anything by that. Sorry." -sits back down in his chair across from Ruki-

Ruki: "O-okay..." -keeps his head down, fidgeting with his hands-

Uruha: -sighs- "I just want to make sure... you don't get hurt Ruki. He's doing it right now... hurting you... isn't he?"

Ruki: "No... I really care about him. I just want him to be alright... I'm the one... hurting him."

Uruha: "He walked out on you didn't he?!!" -angered tone comes out of nowhere- "Therefore you didn't do anything wrong!! Stop blaming yourself for his mistakes!"

Ruki: "But, he…He didn't walk out on me. I know he'll come back. I know that I made a mistake…what do you mean, 'his mistakes'?" -begins to feel dizzy-

Uruha: "What mistake could you have possibly made?!!" -hands are gripping the edge of his seat- "He left you and didn't even say why!! And you think that's _your_ fault?!! Like hell it is!!"

Ruki: -nearly whimpering- "Uruha, please... don't be mad... He'll come back..."

Uruha: -face softens, hands relax- -pulls a hand through his own hair- "I... I'm sorry Ruki. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Especially you..."

Ruki: -glares at the floor- "It's—it's okay..."

Uruha: -buries face in hands- "Goddamnit..." -half whispering- "What the hell is wrong with me...?"

Ruki: -looking back up at Uruha- "Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong with you... I know that you care, and you're concerned. It's okay."

Uruha: -looks through his fingers at Ruki and says nothing; just stares-

Ruki: -manages to look into Uruha's eyes through his hand- "Uruha... You okay?"

Uruha: -brings hands away from his face and sits back in his chair- "Yeah. Fine." -looks out the window at the rain-

Ruki: -looks out the window, where Uruha is looking. looks back at Uruha- "You sure? 'Cuz... you don't exactly sound like you're okay..."

Uruha: -small smile appears on his face when he looks back at Ruki- "Yeah. I'm fine. You?"

Ruki: "Mm..."

Uruha: "Well," -stands up- "I've promised Shou and Nao I'd meet up with them for a movie... want to come with me?"

Ruki: "I don't really feel like it just now..."

Uruha: -walks over and takes Ruki's hand before helping him to his feet- "It'll take your mind off Aoi. You're coming." -grins playfully- "Come on."

Ruki: -not wanting to let down his friend- "Okay... Let's go, I guess."

**AT THE MOVIES**

Shou: "Hey guys what's up?" -smiles at Ruki-

Uruha: "Not much."

Nao: -punches Uruha's shoulder- "Hey, you didn't tell me you were bringing a boyfriend along..." -winks at Ruki-

Ruki: -looks blankly for a moment, then looks up at Uruha-

Uruha: "Eh-heh..." -fiddles with the ends of his own hair- "...he's not my..."

Shou: -rolls his eyes- "Sure he's not."

Nao: "Well anyway, let's get tickets."

Ruki: -frowns, walking alongside Uruha-

Shou: -standing in line with the others- "So what do you guys want to see?"

Ruki: -remains silent, leaving everything up to Uruha-

Uruha: -glances at Ruki- "Uh... whatever you guys feel like."

Nao: "Sweet! Moonchild it is!!"

**IN THE THEATER**

Shou: "Pass the licorice idiot!" -pulling on Nao's arm-

Nao: "Make me!!"

Uruha: -leans over and whispers to Ruki- "Sorry about earlier..."

Ruki: "Earlier...?"

Uruha: "Never mind."

Shou: "Hey lovebirds! It's rude to whisper you know!"

Uruha: -faces goes pink-

Ruki: -clenches his fist-

Nao: -laughs- "Did we say something wrong Ruki?"

Uruha: "Shut up Nao!"

Nao and Shou: -jump a little-

Ruki: "Uruha, it's fine..." -lets out a sigh-

Uruha: "No it's not." -stands up and takes Ruki's hand- "We're out of here."

Shou: "Hey! Uruha!"

Ruki: -obediently follows Uruha-

Uruha: -takes Ruki out of the theater and back to his car-

Ruki: "Sorry..."

Uruha: -unlocks the car- "Don't be. There's no need. This was supposed to take your mind off of..." -climbs into his car without another word-

Ruki: "It's okay... You tried."

Uruha: -turns key in the ignition and drives off from the theater- -remains silent-

Ruki: "Mm... Uruha, it's okay..." -looks out the window-

Uruha: "I'm sorry." -glances at Ruki and then back to the street- "I should've known they were going to act like idiots."

Ruki: "Don't worry about it. But... are those two always like that?"

Uruha: "No they're not. They just..." -pauses- "...know things."

Ruki: -watches Uruha as he drives- "What things?"

Uruha: -avoiding the subject- "Nothing. It's not important."

Ruki: -sighs- "Fiiine." -looks out the window for a moment, then returns to watching Uruha, silently-

Uruha: -pulls into the underground of his apartment and then parks his car- "Are you coming upstairs with me, or do you want me to drive you home?" -looks like something is still bothering him-

Ruki: -knowingly- "I'm coming with you."

Uruha: -gets out of his car, waits for Ruki to get out and locks it- -heads upstairs with Ruki and enters his apartment-

Ruki: "Uruha, I know something's bother you. Why don't you tell me what it is?"

Uruha: -stops in the doorway of his bedroom and then looks back over his shoulder at Ruki- "I...can't."

Ruki: -walks over behind him- "Why not? I just want to help. You can tell me anything. Like what kind of things those two know...?"

Uruha: -looks teary-eyed- "Ruki..." -shakes his head- "... what part of 'I can't' don't you understand?"

Ruki: "I'm sorry..." -becomes silent, not knowing what to say-

Uruha: -muffs Ruki's hair much like Aoi did and smiles softly before walking into his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door and flopping down on his bed-

Ruki: -stands for a moment, having a flashback of the way Aoi would touch him. looks over at Uruha, then walks over and flops down right next to him-

Uruha: -looks at him without saying anything and then stares back up at the ceiling-

Ruki: -turns on his side, thinking about Aoi. begins feeling sad.-

Uruha: -eventually curls into a small-ish ball on his side facing away from Ruki and falls asleep-

Ruki: -unable to stop thoughts of Aoi, begins to cry quietly, careful not to wake Uruha-

Uruha: -wakes up despite Ruki's attempts to be quiet- "Ruki...?" -rolls over onto his other side and sits up- "What's wrong?"

Ruki: -tries to stay quiet- "Nothing."

Uruha: "Hey," - places a hand on his shoulder gently- "Are you crying...?"

Ruki: -remains silent. closes his eyes, tightening them-

Uruha: -strokes Ruki's hair- "Ruki... hey... it's okay. It's okay..." -speaking softly-

Ruki: -reopens his eyes and begins to let it out. whimpers quietly, sniffing at his tears-

Uruha: -continues to reassure him- "It's okay Ruki. It's okay." -lies down beside him and wraps a comforting arm around him-

Ruki: -shakes at his touch, attempting to calm down-

Uruha: -continues to hold him until his shaking stops-

Ruki: -continues crying- I'm... sorry...

Uruha: "Hey, it's not your fault." -holds him a bit closer, keeping him close in his warm hold- "Just relax."

Ruki: -does as Uruha says, and closes his eyes, trying to relax-

Uruha: -slowly and gently rubs Ruki's neck with one hand- "It's okay...Ruki..." -speaking very softly-

Ruki: -remains with his eyes closed, relaxing-

Uruha: -whispers in his ear- "You feel better now Ruki?"

Ruki: "Yeah... a little... Thanks." -wipes his face and rubs his eyes-

Uruha: -begins to let go of Ruki-

Ruki: -sighs, managing to sit himself up-

Uruha: -remains lying on the bed-

Ruki: -stays sitting for a while, before lying back on the bed, very close to Uruha-

Uruha: -wipes access tears off Ruki's cheek-

Ruki: -quietly- "You okay?"

Uruha: "Me? That's a bit of a weird question Ruki..."

Ruki: "Well, are you?"

Uruha: "Yeah... I'm fine."

Ruki: "Mm..." -quickly kisses Uruha on the cheek, then goes back to facing him-

Uruha: -blinks as if completely shocked- "R-Ru...Ruki... what...?"

Ruki: -smiles and giggles a bit. lays on his backside, hands behind his head, and looks up at the ceiling-

Uruha: -sits up and pulls a hand through his hair with his face slightly pink- "What.... did you do that for?"

Ruki: "Mm... for you? Hehe..." -looks up at Uruha, as if he shouldn't worry-

Uruha: -just blinks again as if trying to wake up from a dream-

Ruki: -rolls over onto his stomach, then onto his side, curling up- "What's wrong?"

Uruha: -looks at him with a mixture of expressions- "Nothing. That was just... unexpected."

Ruki: -stomach growls-

Uruha: -seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in- "Ah, you're hungry?"

Ruki: "Mm..."

Uruha: "Want to go out for something?"

Ruki: "Okay, I guess."

Uruha: "Where do you want to go? I'll pay."

Ruki: "Anywhere... so hungry. Tummy huuuurts. Feed me, Uruha!"

Uruha: "If you're that hungry, I'll just make you something for dinner, okay?" -gets up and off the bed with a happy air about him- "I'll go see what I have."

Ruki: -bending over slightly, holding his stomach, follows Uruha-

Uruha: -opens up a few cupboards- "I could fry up some Yakisoba, but that might take a few minutes. How about some instant ramen?" -looks at Ruki with slight concern-

Ruki: "Whatever. Anything's fine."

Uruha: -makes some instant ramen in a few minutes and then hands it to Ruki along with chopsticks-

Ruki: -eats it quickly- "I think I burned my tongue... a little... Thanks."

Uruha: -takes the chopsticks and throws them out with the ramen container- "You okay now?"

Ruki: "Yeah, thanks."

Uruha: -stretches his arms out and then lets them fall- "Well, since our movie with Shou and Nao bombed, how about we watch a movie here?"

Ruki: "Okay." -walks over to the entertainment set- "What'll we watch?"

Uruha: "Doesn't matter to me. Most of those aren't even mine."

Ruki: "Then, whose are they?"

Uruha: -suddenly seems uncomfortable- "No one's." -walks over- "Which one do you want to see?" -curls a piece of his hair behind his ear-

Ruki: "They have to belong to someone." -teasingly- "But whoooo?"

Uruha: -laughs nervously- "No one important. I promise." -averts eye-contact for a few seconds- "So which one?" -smiles innocently-

Ruki: -keeps his face straight- "This one." -pointing at Sky of Love-

Uruha: -face almost pales- "Really...?"

Ruki: "Unless you wanna tell me who they belong to...?"

Uruha: -takes the movie and goes to pop it into the DVD player- "Sky of Love it is."

Ruki: -grabs Uruha's wrist and drags him to the couch, sitting him down with himself-

Uruha: -feels oddly warm inside at Ruki's touch and doesn't know why, but says nothing as the movie starts-

**TWO HOURS LATER **

Ruki: -sighs-

Uruha: -puts the DVD away- -yawns- -glances at the clock- "Jeez it's late.... sorry Ruki."

Ruki: "It's alright. Mm... Do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Uruha: "Yeah sure. You can have my bed. I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Ruki: "No, I can't take your bed from you. I'll sleep here."

Uruha: -shrugs- "I'm not one to complain about where I sleep. It's fine."

Ruki: "Noooo, I won't let you." -drops himself onto the couch and rolls over, facing the couch-

Uruha: -laughs softly- "And you think I can't move you?"

Ruki: -curls up into a ball-

Uruha: -walks over and wraps his arms around Ruki's waist, lifting him up and off the couch- -carries him into his own bedroom and places Ruki down on the bed- "There. You need a good sleep." -smiles slightly-

Ruki: -manages to grab the sleeves of Uruha's shirt before he leaves and pulls him into the bed with himself-

Uruha: -blinks as if dazed- "Ruki... what are you...?"

Ruki: "Just sleep here... Okay?"

Uruha: "Yeah," -pauses for a second- "Okay..." -lies down with his back facing Ruki-

Ruki: -watches Uruha's back for a moment, before letting out a sigh, turning onto his backside-

Uruha: "Ruki are you okay?" -back is still to the vocalist-

Ruki: -thinks before answering- "I..." -starts speaking softly- "I don't know..."

Uruha: -rolls over onto his back and looks at Ruki- -remains quiet as if thinking-

Ruki: -closes his eyes and uses his hand to cover them- -legs squirming for a moment-

Uruha: -sits up- -looks at him with concerned eyes- "Ruki?"

Ruki: -remains as he is- "Mm?"

Uruha: "Is there... anything you want me to do? I mean I could," -looks around the room quickly- "... I don't know. Anything. Do you need anything? Should I leave so you can sleep?"

Ruki: -removes his hand from his face, looking up at Uruha- "No, Don't leave. I asked you to stay here... didn't I?" -pauses, taking a moment- -turns over onto his side, and places his arms around Uruha's waist, staring into space-

Uruha: -remains frozen for a few seconds- -starts to stroke Ruki's hair gently-

Ruki: -closes his eyes after a few seconds, breathing deeply and slowly- -suddenly starts to feel his heart beating harder-

Uruha: -doesn't realize any change and hums the chorus from Kare Uta softly-

Ruki: -thumping of his heart fades as he wraps his arms around Uruha's body tightly, pulling in his own body into a curled ball-

Uruha: -stops humming after a few minutes and just keeps stroking his hair-

Ruki: -closes his eyes tightly as tears begin to flow from them-

Uruha: -cocks head to the side- "...Ruki?"

Ruki: -manages to make a sound- "Mm."

Uruha: -gently strokes Ruki's cheek for a fraction of a second- "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Ruki: -smiles slightly- "I know... Thank-you, Uruha."

Uruha: -lies back down beside him-

Ruki: -pulls himself closer to Uruha, snuggling up against him, closing his eyes-

Uruha: -wraps an arm around Ruki almost protectively-

Ruki: -takes a deep breath, smiles slightly before falling asleep-

Uruha: -hears a knock at the door, and makes sure Ruki is asleep before getting up to answer it- -walks over to the door and opens it-

Reita: -is standing there- "Hey, Uruha... Can I come in?"

Uruha: -rubs eyes and yawns softly- "Yeah I guess." -stands aside, not even the least surprised that his oldest friend is there-

Reita: -walks in, and sits over on the couch, placing his shoulder-strap bag beside him- "Tired?"

Uruha: -sits down in the chair he sat in earlier across from Reita- "Just a little."

Reita: "Mmhm." -smiles slightly at his friend then empties his bag, showing Uruha the contents- "This is for the new album. Kai wants to know what you think."

Uruha: -picks up the rough sketches- "Creepy." -passes is back- "We're not AnCafe." -crunches up into a ball and chucks it over into the garbage- "I like this though." -smiles tiredly and hands it back to him-

Reita: -takes it back, looking it over- "Yeah, I thought so..." -returns the sketch to the bag- "So... How've you been?"

Uruha: -shrugs- "Nothing has changed..." -hesitates- "...much." -shakes head- "What about you?"

Reita: "Same, I guess. Except, you know, Aoi and Ruki..." -pauses, folding his hands together, thinking-

Uruha: "Yeah..." -scratches the back of his head- "Have you heard from him? Aoi, I mean?"

Reita: "No..." -sighs- "Nothing." -looks over at his friend, wonder what's on his mind-

Uruha: -laughs half-heartedly- "That's just like him." -shakes head with a broken-hearted smile-

Reita: -unfolding his hands- "Uruha, you okay?"

Uruha: -nods- "Yeah. I'm fine."

Reita: "Why don't you go sleep? It's late."

Uruha: -half smiles- "I'm not really in the mood for sleeping."

Reita: "Not in the mood to sleep? ...Okay, what's wrong?"

Uruha: "Nothing's wrong Reita. I'm just not..." -yawns- "...ready for bed yet."

Reita: -rolls his eyes- "You sure sound like you're ready for bed. And you can't hide your secrets from me."

Uruha: -laughs softly- "Alright I get the point. I just don't want to be rude. You just got here..."

Reita: -laughs gently- "Haha. It's alright, my friend. But, do you mind if I use the bathroom, I gotta go... you know."

Uruha: "Go ahead." -rubs eyes, signaling he is actually as tired as Reita had said-

Reita: -gets up leaving his bag behind, and heads for the bathroom- -comes out a minute later and notices something in the bedroom- -quickly slips in, quietly, to find Ruki asleep on the bed- -walks back, standing near Uruha's seat- "Uruha... What the hell is Ruki doing in your bed?"

Uruha: -looks up at him- -completely innocent- "What? He needed somewhere to sleep. I wasn't about to kick him out."

Reita: "What the hell's your problem?! What are you doing with him here?"

Uruha: -stands up suddenly with clenched fists- "Nothing Reita. He just needs someone to lean on right now!" -practically hissing-

Ruki: -weakly walks into the room- "Whaa... what's going on?" -rubs his eyes- "Reita?"

Reita: -looks sternly into Uruha's eyes-

Uruha: -ignores Reita and walks over to Ruki- -strokes his hair gently- "It's nothing. Reita and I are just talking. We didn't mean to wake you."

Ruki: "Is something... wrong?"

Uruha: -shakes head- "No. Now get back to sleep or you'll get sick, okay? You haven't had much sleep lately Ruki."

Ruki: "Okay." -obediently returns to the bedroom, attempting to fall asleep-

Uruha: -turns back to Reita-

Reita: -doesn't remove his eyes from Uruha, fists clenched-

Uruha: -glances back over his shoulder at his bedroom door then back to him- "What is with you Reita?"

Reita: -takes a moment, before loosening his grip- "I'm... sorry..." -walks toward his bag and takes it- "I'll just go." -heads for the door-

Uruha: -sighs- "Reita... wait."

Reita: -pauses, resting his hand on the doorknob before putting his hand down- -turns around slightly, looking at Uruha- "...What is it?"

Uruha: "I just..." -glances around the room- "... you've been acting weird." –looks back at him-

Reita: -looks down- "I'm sorry."

Uruha: -notices his sad tone- "What's wrong?"

Reita: -sighs slowly and deeply- -manages to look at Uruha- "It's nothing. I'm sorry."

Uruha: -smiles slightly- "How long have we known each other?" -walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder- "What's wrong Reita?"

Reita: -faces Uruha- "Nothing, Uruha." -attempts smiling-

Uruha: -gives him a brief hug- "You know, it is pretty late. If you want to just stay..."

Reita: "Yeah, sure."

Uruha: -smile widens a little- "I'll go get a sleeping bag. It's more comfortable than sleeping on the couch." -leaves him momentarily and enters his room- -goes over to the closet, opens it and starts searching for a sleeping bag-

Reita: -sets his bag aside, and walks over to the window, looking outside-

Uruha: -comes back a few minutes later with a green sleeping bag and a few pillows- "Here." -unfolds the sleeping bag and sets it up for him- "Ruki's fallen asleep, and I guess you can just sleep here?"

Reita: "Thanks. But, where are you sleeping?"

Uruha: -points to the leather couch a few steps away- "There." -laughs quietly-

Reita: "If the sleeping bag is more comfortable... shouldn't you sleep in it?"

Uruha: -shakes his head- "I don't have a problem sleeping on the couch. I've slept there many times." -walks over and flops down on the couch-

Reita: "...Whatever." -removes his shirt before slipping into the sleeping bag, and taking a pillow- -lays on his side, facing away from the couch-

Uruha: -blinks, trying to ignore Reita's snappish tone- -shuts his eyes and slowly falls to sleep-

Reita: -rustles around in the sleeping bag, turning to view Uruha- "Good night" -lies on his stomach, eventually falling asleep-

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Uruha: -eyes flutter open- -sits up and stretches before yawning slightly- -looks down at the sleeping bassist, remembering the previous night-

Reita: -turns onto his backside, slowly opening his eyes- -looks over at Uruha- "Good morning."

Uruha: "Hey Reita." -runs a hand through his own hair, trying to fully wake himself up-

Reita: -rubs at his eyes, before slipping out of the sleeping bag, attempting to fold it up-

Uruha: -gets to his feet- "Here, I'll do it." -gently takes it from Reita's hold and folds it up neatly-

Reita: -grabs the pillows, putting them together sleepily-

Uruha: "Are you still tired?"

Reita: -stretches out- "Just a little. I'm fine."

Uruha: -hands him his shirt- "Here." -attempting to hide his blushing face by letting his hair fall in his face-

Reita: -takes his shirt back- "Thanks." -scratches his back, placing his shirt over his shoulder-

Uruha: "...you're not getting dressed?"

Reita: "No. Why?" -groans slightly, stumbles toward Uruha and hugs him-

Uruha: -blinks surprised- -wraps his arms around Reita and hugs him back- "…just wondering."

Reita: -remains in hug position- "Mm, you're hot."

Uruha: -eyes widen, remains frozen in place-

Reita: "You sick, or something?" -stands back slightly, feeling Uruha's face, sleepily- "You're haawwwt."

Uruha: -face goes a deep shade of pink- "No... I'm...fine..." -steps back from him looking dazed and embarrassed-

Ruki: -slowly exits the bedroom, eyes barely open- "Uruha?"

Uruha: -immediately regains composure- "In here Ruki."

Ruki: -walks over to Uruha, rubbing his eyes- "I miss Aoi."

Uruha: -gives him a small smile and then puts his hands on his knees, bending down so his face is level with Ruki's- "It's going to be okay Ruki." -ruffles his hair and then straightens himself up-

Reita: -watches from the couch, then looks outside, listening-

Ruki: -holds himself- "I still miss him..." -coughs- "My throat hurts."

Uruha: "Come here." -takes his hand, glancing back at Reita only once before taking Ruki into the kitchen- -opens up a medicine bottle and pours some on a spoon- "Here you go." -hands it to him-

Ruki: -takes the spoon, and the medicine- -shudders at the taste- "Uruha."

Uruha- looks at Ruki as he puts the bottle back in the cupboard- "Hm?"

Ruki: -voice weakens- "What am I going to do?" -looks down-

Uruha: -lifts Ruki's chin gently- "You'll stay with me until he comes back. How does that sound?"

Ruki: "Thank-you, Uruha..."

Uruha: "No problem." –smiles-

Reita: -walks into the room- "Foooood." -sleepily leans against the counters-

Uruha: -looks at Reita and playfully frowns- "You know every time you come over here, I always end up making you food." -shakes head- "You hungry Ruki?"

Ruki: "N-no..." -looks over at Reita- "You're here. Still. Hi."

Uruha: -looks back and forth between the two of them- "Well if you're not hungry Ruki... maybe you should just go and lie back down? I'll be in there soon."

Reita: "He's right, Ruki. Go rest."

Ruki: "Fine." -goes back into the bedroom, leaving the door open, and lays on the bed-

Reita: "You okay, Uruha?"

Uruha: "Hm?" -looks at him with innocent eyes- "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." -leans against the counter- "So... what do you want for breakfast?"

Reita: "Whatever's good."

Uruha: "Hmmm." -looks thoughtful- "How about some fruit salad or yogurt and berries? I'm not that hungry... but those are both really good."

Reita: "Uh... got bread?"

Uruha: "Oh, sorry. I forgot for a second... I'm just so used to breakfast with..." -stops- "Did you say bread?" -turns around opening up a another cupboard-

Reita: -watches Uruha curiously-

Uruha: -completely avoiding turning around- -pulls out a loaf of bread- "Here." -hands it over his shoulder without turning around-

Reita: -takes the bag, and takes a slice out, stuffing it into his mouth- "Thanks."

Uruha: -grips the edge of the counter, his back still to Reita, and lets his head hang low- "You're welcome."

Reita: -finishes eating- "Uruha, what is it?"

Uruha: "Huh?" -finally turns around and looks at him-

Reita: "Something wrong?"

Uruha: "Just thinking. That's all."

Reita: -pauses- "Thinking about what?"

Uruha: -mulls something over in his head- "It's not important." -has a slightly sadder tone-

Reita: "Just tell me. If you keep secrets... things will get worse."

Uruha: "I just... I understand how Ruki feels."

Reita: "Tell me more, please..."

Uruha: -meets Reita's eyes- -his brown eyes fill with tears, but none fall- "Ruki...he's not the only..."

Reita: -slowly approaches Uruha, placing his hands on Uruha's shoulders- "It's okay. You can tell me."

Uruha: -bites down on bottom lip for a few seconds- "...Ruki is not the only one Aoi's abandoned."

Reita: "Tell me, how has Aoi abandoned you?"

Uruha: -shakes his head- "It's nothing. He just... he left. We fought and he just left. Like it was nothing. Like... like I was nothing..." -wipes eyes- "I have to go check on Ruki."

Reita: -takes his hands off of Uruha- "Okay..."

Uruha: -walks out of the kitchen, leaving Reita standing there and enters his bedroom to see Ruki lying on the bed- "Hey Ruki, how're you feeling?" -smiles-

Ruki: "I feel..." -looks up at Uruha, before looking away- "I don't know..."

Uruha: -sits down beside him- "I'm sorry he's not back yet Ruki. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Ruki: "You can... you are... Thanks for letting me stay here."

Uruha: "It's not a problem. I'd prefer if you stayed here..." –let's his voice trail off-

Ruki: -forces himself up slightly- "Mm?"

Uruha: -is playing with the strands of his own hair while speaking a bit faster- "Yeah, you know... because it's a bad idea for you to be by yourself and I don't want you to get hurt..."

Ruki: "Thank-you..." -gets up enough so that he can hug Uruha-

Uruha: -hugs Ruki back- -whispers in his ear- "I won't leave you." -his grip then tightens around him-

Ruki: -closes his eyes, remains in Uruha's hold-

Reita: -knocks on bedroom door-

Uruha: -lets go of Ruki- "Come in Reita."

Reita: -opens the door- "Uruha... Can we... talk?"

Uruha: -sighs and stands up- "Sure." -looks back over his shoulder at Ruki- "Stay here, okay?"

Ruki: "Mm." -lays back down-

Reita: -walks into the living room, waiting for Uruha to follow-

Uruha: -follows after Reita and sits down in his chair-

Reita: -sits down across from Uruha- "Uruha... So, why is it that you and Aoi... fought...?"

Uruha: -frowns- "This is what you wanted to talk about?"

Reita: "I mean... I can tell something's been bothering you for a while. And now that I... kinda know... I just---I'm sorry. I just... want to help... if it's possible..." -looks into Uruha's brown eyes-

Uruha: -sighs again- "I'd feel the same way if it were reversed." -scratches the back of his head- "We fought because... well... it's complicated."

Reita: "Don't worry about it being complicated. It won't seem so complicated once you tell someone..."

Uruha: "Well, the thing is... I... " -pauses- "I developed feelings for him Reita. But... well he loves Ruki... and we ended up fighting because he..." -bites down on bottom lip-

Reita: "Because he what?"

Uruha: "He walked out on me when I was trying to explain things. I knew right after I told him he didn't feel the same way so I tried to explain it didn't matter if he didn't feel the same way, but he walked right out. We fought about that the next day when he got back."

Reita: "How did he react when you told him?"

Uruha: "He just stared at me... he looked really... I don't know..." -pauses uncomfortably- "Maybe I should just stop..."

Reita: "Uruha, don't. How long have we known each other?? You know you can tell me anything. So, what did you tell him?"

Uruha: -heavily sighs- "I told him I loved him, and even if he didn't feel the same way, I wanted us to just... move on. Like nothing had happened. But he ran out the door before I could say all of that."

Reita: "What did you do after he left?"

Uruha: "I screamed." –half-heartedly laughs-

Reita: -sighs- "Uruha, come here."

Uruha: -subconsciously walks over to him and sits down beside him-

Reita: -places an arm around Uruha- "Do you still have those feelings for Aoi?"

Uruha: "I... actually... I'm not really sure Reita."

Reita: "Well... Aoi's gone... for now. Just don't think about him, okay?"

Uruha: "How can I not?" -sighs- "Ruki needs him back."

Reita: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." -sighs quietly-

Uruha: "No it's okay. Really."

Reita: "Uruha, did you know about Aoi's feelings for Ruki before you confessed your own feelings?"

Uruha: -shakes head- "No."

Reita: -pauses, not knowing what to say- -wraps his arms around Uruha, hugging him-

Uruha: -sits there in Reita's hold for a few minutes before laying his head on his chest- "Thanks."

Reita: "You're welcome..." -runs a hand over Uruha's hair- "Uruha, I---" -pauses before closing his mouth-

Uruha: -shifts position and looks up at him- "Hm?"

Reita: "Um, nothing." -smiles at Uruha-

Uruha: -laughs- "What were you going to say?"

Reita: "Nothing." -laughs a little-

Uruha: -pokes his nose- "You were going to say _something_. How come you won't tell me?"

Reita: "Just---'Cuz, it's nothing."

Uruha: "_Nothing_ doesn't make your face pink." -grins playfully-

Reita: "Argh... Well..." -makes a deadpan face, staring straight ahead, while playing with Uruha's hair-

Uruha: "Aww, come on Reita. I thought you said we don't have any secrets between us." -half-purring-

Reita: "I was just gonna say I love you. That's all."

Uruha: -blinks a few times - "Are you serious?"

Reita: "Uh, well... What's wrong with loving my best friend?"

Uruha: "Ahhh," -laughs awkwardly, pulling away from Reita and standing up- "I see..."

Reita: -looks up at Uruha before putting his hands on his face, closing his eyes-

Uruha: "Ah-" -looks at him- "Something wrong?"

Reita: -puts his hands down and looks back up at him- "No." -smiles slightly-

Reita: "Um, no. Why?"

Uruha: "You still aren't fully dressed." -laughs-

Reita: "Fiiine. Where's my shirt?"

Uruha: -looks around the living room- "Wasn't it..." -turns to the right- "I swear it was..." -frowns-

Reita: -gets up, walking and looking around- "What... the... I put it down..."

Uruha: "Well... I guess you could always borrow one of mine. I'm not sure if it'll fit though."

Reita: "You're skinny, but I'm not that buff. I'm not buff at all... Hm."

Uruha: "Still degrading yourself Reita?" -starts walking down the hall to his bedroom-

Reita: "Pssh." -sits back down-

Uruha: -walks into his bedroom, passed his bed where Ruki's lying and starts to look through his dresser-

Ruki: -turns onto his stomach in the bed-

Uruha: -glances over his shoulder at Ruki- "You still awake Ruki?"

Ruki: "Yeah..."

Uruha: -pulls out a black t-shirt- -turns to look at Ruki- "How're you feeling?"

Ruki: "Fine..."

Uruha: "Can I get you something?"

Ruki: "No, I don't need anything..."

Uruha: "You sure?"

Ruki: "Yeah."

Uruha: "Well if you need anything, I'm in the living room with Reita."

Ruki: "Mm."

Uruha: -walks back into the living room and hands Reita the t-shirt- "I hope it'll fit you."

Reita: -takes the t-shirt and pulls it on- "Yeah, it fits. Thanks. I'll get this back to you later."

Uruha: -shakes his head- "It's okay. You can keep it. I don't wear it anymore."

Reita: "Uh... okay." -stretches a little- "You haven't eaten yet. Hungry?"

Uruha: "A little. But I can't leave Ruki alone."

Reita: "You have food here, don't you?"

Uruha: "Yeah... but nothing here really makes me want to eat." -laughs-

Reita: "You need food to make you want to eat? No wonder you're so thin. Haha."

Uruha: -shoves him playfully- "I'm not that skinny."

Reita: "You're right. You're very faaaaat."

Uruha: -rolls eyes- "Oh yes. I'm _incredibly_ obese Reita."

Reita: -laughs, gently punching Uruha's arm-

Uruha: -grins mischievously- "Hey Reita, look!" -points at something behind him-

Reita: "Huh?" –quickly turns around-

Uruha: -leaps onto his back, holding onto him piggy-back style- -whispers into his ear- "Gotcha!"

Reita: "Aww." -laughs a little- -grabs Uruha's legs and holds them by his sides- -starts walking around aimlessly-

Uruha: -rests his head against Reita's and enjoy the 'ride'-

Reita: -after having lapped around the place, returns to the leather couch, and slowly sits Uruha down, sitting next to him-

Uruha: "Well that was fun." -laughs-

Reita: -laughs with Uruha- "Yeah..." -puts an arm around Uruha- "Still not hungry?"

Uruha: -twirls the ends of his own hair around his fingertips- "You know what? I am kind of hungry now."

Reita: "Do you have enough food here? Or do you want me to go get some?"

Uruha: "Would you mind going to pick up something? I think Ruki would probably love Mochi."

Reita: "I don't mind. What about you? What do you want?"

Uruha: "What about some... sake?" -eyes light up teasingly-

Reita: -shakes his head and smiles- "Yeah, sure." -gets up and grabs his bag- "I'll go now, okay?"

Uruha: "Sounds great."

Reita: -walks toward the door and opens it- "Oh---! Hey, uh, Kai."

Uruha: -hears this and walks to the door- "Kai...?"

Kai: -eyes widen- "Reita--" -looks over at Uruha- "Hey, Uruha." -returns to looking at Reita- "If you were gonna stay over here, you should have called. I was worried..." -notices Reita's change of shirt, and his bag- "Where are you going?"

Reita: "Oh, I'm just gonna go pick up some food." -pats Uruha's back- "This guy hasn't eaten yet. Same with Ruki."

Kai: "He's here? Okay, hurry though." -makes way for Reita to exit then re-enters, closing the door after Reita- "Hey, is Ruki okay?"

Uruha: "Uh..." -stares at the front door for a few seconds, then looks at Kai- "Yeah. He's in my bed resting. I think he's a little sick."

Kai: "Is he awake?" -without waiting for an answer, walks over to the bedroom, slowly opening the door- "Ruki..."

Ruki: -turns over in the bed slightly- "Mm." -opens his eyes slightly, and looks at Kai-

Kai: -instantly walks over to the bed and sits down- "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" -gently checks for Ruki's body temperature using the back of his hand, feeling Ruki's forehead and cheeks- -begins to frown-

Ruki: "My throat's sore..." -moves his head slightly to view Kai- -shuts his eyes before coughing- -groans quietly-

Uruha: -walks into the room and sits down on the other side of Ruki- "You're moody too." -laughs softly- "Reita's gone to get you some Mochi, Ruki. Hopefully that'll brighten your spirits." -smiles-

Ruki: -weakly raises his arm and attempts to whack Uruha- "Mmm."

Kai: -instantly gets up and enters the kitchen, making noise-

Ruki: -slowly rolls over onto Uruha's lap- "Mmmuh."

Uruha: -absent-mindedly starts stroking Ruki's hair- "Kai," -calling out to him- "... what're you doing?"

Kai: -takes a moment before entering the room with a mug of water and a pill in hand- "Are you still alive, Ruki?" -sits down on the bed again- "Take this; you'll feel better."

Ruki: -slowly sits himself up- -takes the pill and places it in his mouth along with the water and swallows- -lays back down, on his front-

Uruha: -feels slightly ignored- -notices Kai frowning at him slightly- "What?"

Kai: "Nothing." -gets up, taking the mug with him, and exits the room-

Uruha: -realizes Ruki's asleep and then goes and finds Kai-

Kai: -is sitting on the leather couch, arms crossed-

Uruha: -walks into the living room- "Kai... are you okay?"

Kai: "Yeah. You?"

Uruha: -sits down in the chair across from the couch like he usually does- "I guess... yeah. You were worried about Reita?"

Kai: "He said he was gonna sleep at my place. He didn't call... So, I hear Aoi's gone...?"

Uruha: -nods- "Yeah he just got up and left..." -pauses- "...wait. How did you know that?"

Kai: "I just guessed..." -sighs- -gets out his cell and quickly sends a text to Reita- "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

Uruha: -eyes fill with curiosity- "I've been busy... taking care of Ruki." -looks Kai over- "Did someone tell you about Aoi?"

Kai: "No, really, why? Ruki's... Ruki. But he's not that much of a handful."

Uruha: -forgets about asking Kai about Aoi- "I've been busy... with Ruki. I wasn't lying. It's not that he's hard to deal with; it's just that I have to be there for him right now. That's all." -innocent face-

Kai: "Really?"

Uruha: -nods, a small smile on his face- "You don't give me enough credit Kai."

Kai: -smiles- "Haha, okay, sorry. You just better make sure you take care of yourself too."

Uruha: -nods- "I'll be fine... _mom_." -laughs-

Kai: -giggles- "Okay then. I wanna check on Ruki now." -gets up, and starts walking toward bedroom- "Coming?"

Uruha: -smiles slightly- "Of course." -follows Kai into the bedroom-

Kai: "Hey, Ruki." -sits down on the bed-

Ruki: -turns over in bed, and looks up at his friends-

Uruha: -leans against his dresser- -tilts his head to the side, meeting Ruki's gaze- "How're you feeling?"

Ruki: "Shiiit." -covers his mouth and coughs, laying himself back down-

Kai: -pats Ruki's shoulder- "You'll be okay. We're still waiting for Reita with your stuff..." -takes his hand off of Ruki, then stares into space-

Uruha: -nods- "He should be back soon Ruki." -walks over and sits down beside him- -strokes his hair a few times and then just lets his hands rest in his lap-

Kai: -snaps out of his trance and sighs-

Ruki: -sadly looks up at the ceiling- "Aoi..." -turns onto his side, facing Uruha-

Uruha: -sighs, standing up and walking towards the door-

Ruki: -gets out of bed and walks past Uruha- -sits down on the couch and leans back-

Uruha: -walks into the kitchen, picking up some keys off the microwave- -turns around and sees Ruki on the couch- "Ruki, what are you doing?"

Ruki: "Sittiiiiing." -tilts his head back and closes his eyes-

Uruha: -frowns- "You should've stayed in bed."

Ruki: "Hmmph."

Uruha: -calls out- "Kai! I'm going out!"

Ruki: -secretly opens an eye and watches for Uruha-

Kai: -enters the room quickly- "Going out where?"

Uruha: "Just out." -slips into a black leather jacket- "I'm going for a ride. If I see Reita I'll turn around and drive him back here. I just need some fresh air. Will you watch Ruki for me?"

Kai: "Yeah... Go safely."

Uruha: "Yes mother, I will drive safely. I wouldn't want to damage my motorcycle now would I?" -grins- "See you later." -turns and walks out the front door, locking it behind him-

Kai: -goes over and sits next to Ruki- "You okay?"

Ruki: "No." -opens both eyes and looks sadly at Kai-

Kai: -puts arm and Ruki and hugs him- "Don't worry. It'll be okay. He'll come back..."

Ruki: "Unh?" -slowly pushes Kai away- "What did you say?"

Kai: "Reita told me. About Aoi. Ruki, I'm sorry." -puts his hands together and awaits Ruki's reply-

Ruki: -looks at Kai and smiles slightly- "It's okay." -looks out the window, and coughs- -rubs his own neck-

Kai: "I'll make you some tea, okay?" -gets up and heads for the kitchen, making tea-

Ruki: -tilts his head back and closes his eyes again-

Kai: -returns, minutes later, with a cup of tea for Ruki- "Ruki."

Ruki: -opens eyes- "Mm?"

Kai: "Here." -hands drink to Ruki-

Ruki: "Thanks."

Kai: "Careful though. It's still a little hot." -carefully sits himself down into Uruha's chair-

Ruki: -puts down his drink and pulls the rest of himself up onto the couch, laying down-

Kai: -frowns slightly- -gets up to switch on the television, flips through the channel, and stops at the news-

Ruki: -turns onto his side to face the couch- -falls asleep-

Kai: -turns to look at Ruki and sighs quietly- -returns to viewing the TV-

**MEANWHILE**

Uruha: -is riding his motorcycle, enjoying the wind blowing through his honey blonde hair- -letting his mind relax- -closes his eyes momentarily before opening them- - lets his eyes watch the streets and shops he's passing by- - almost falls right off his bike and then pulls over to the curb, staring across the street in disbelief- "Aoi..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**jberry5: WE DUNNO WHAT TO SAY HERE. KEEP READING PLEASE.**

**Deidara is my conscience: We both had a lot of fun writing this chapter. We hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it.**


	3. You Are Laughing And Crying Like Always

**Author's Note:**

**Circle of Lover; a Gazette RP written by Deidara is my conscience (Aoi, Uruha) and jberry5 (Ruki, Reita, Kai)**

* * *

Uruha: -continues to stare across the street at the raven-haired guitarist, unsure of what to do- -watches as he enters into a cafe- -shakes his head, trying to think clearly- "Think Uruha, think... Ruki wants him back. I should go after him. But he just walked out on Ruki..." -bites down on bottom lip, staring at the cafe anxiously- "What do I do?" -pulls a hand through his hair agitatedly-

Reita: -appears from around the corner, his bag on his shoulder and a plastic grocery bag in hand- -looks up from the motorcycle to see Uruha- -walks up- "Uruha. Wachya doin' here?"

Uruha: -head snaps in Reita's direction- -face goes white- "R-Re-Reita?"

Reita: "Y-yeah. What-what are you doing out here? Who's watching Ruki?"

Uruha: -stammering; seeming kind of out of it- "Ruki? Oh yeah..." -kind of glances back over his shoulder- "...Kai. Kai's watching him."

Reita: "Dude, is something wrong?"

Uruha: -shakes head, regaining control of himself- "No. I'm fine. I just needed to go for a ride. You... you want a lift back?" -keeps glancing back over his shoulder-

Reita: "Uh, yeah, sure." -ties the plastic bag around wrist while getting closer to the motorcycle- -gets on, make sure he's secure, and then wraps his arms around Uruha's torso, leaning against him-

Uruha: -takes in and lets out a deep breath before starting up the motorcycle and driving down the street with Reita- -doesn't look back, and shakes his head as if trying to forget something- -reaches the apartment ten minutes later, parks his motorcycle and waits for Reita to get off before getting off himself- -starts walking towards elevator doors on the other side of the parking lot-

Reita: -carefully walks behind Uruha, watching him discreetly-

Uruha: -doesn't even look back to see if Reita is coming with him- -goes up the stairs beside the elevator instead, running up them until he reaches his apartment- -unlocks the front door, leaving it unlocked for Reita and slips out of his jacket, hanging it up in the closet- "Ruki?"

Ruki: -shifts positions and rubs open his eyes- "...Hmm?"

Uruha: -walks immediately over to the sofa, kneeling down in front of Ruki- -strokes his hair gently, tears glistening in his own eyes- -manages to hold them back- "How're you feeling?"

Ruki: -meets Uruha's eyes with his own- "Okay." -hesitates shortly- "What's up?"

Uruha: -forces a small smile, still stroking his hair gently- "Nothing. Why?"

Ruki: "Cuz... I can tell something's wrong."

Reita: -closes the door after entering, panting quietly- -looks over at the two by the couch before going to the kitchen, then to the bedroom-

Uruha: -hardly noticed Reita's entering- -shakes head slowly- "I'm fine Ruki. Is Kai sleeping?" -continues to stroke Ruki's hair with his hand slightly shaking-

Ruki: "I guess." -gets up and into a sitting position- "Mmm..."

Uruha: -sits crossed-legged on the floor in front of Ruki, hands folded in his lap- -bites down on his bottom lip, staring at Ruki almost pleadingly- "So... have you slept much?"

Ruki: "I think..."

Kai: -emerges from the bedroom with grocery bag and rushes into kitchen-

Reita: -walks over near the couch- "You hungry now, Uruha?"

Uruha: -looks up at Reita with his glassy eyes- "...I guess." -lets his eyes fall back to Ruki-

Reita: -freezes in place- "Uru-" -lets out a frustrated sigh and joins Kai in the kitchen-

Uruha: -stands up- "I'm going to go and see if they need help... Ruki." -says his name with a lot more effort this time before walking into the kitchen- "Can I help?"

Kai: -looks up from his stirring- "No, we're okay." -looks over at Reita then back down-

Reita: -approaches Uruha, places a hand on his arm, and starts speaking quietly- "What is it, something wrong?"

Uruha: -meets Reita's eyes- -shakes head a little too quickly- "No. I just thought I'd help..." -snatches the medicine bottle off the counter from beside the emptied contents of the grocery bag- "I should probably give Ruki some of this." -takes a spoon out of the drawer-

Reita: -snatches the things from Uruha's hands and places them onto the counter-

Uruha: -looks at Reita with surprised eyes-

Reita: -pulls Uruha into a sudden hug-

Uruha: -surprised, tries to pull out of it- "Reita-"

Reita: -refuses to let go and keeps his grip around Uruha-

Uruha: "Reita, I don't-"

Reita: -gently strokes Uruha's hair one time- "Kouyou..."

Uruha: -eyes appear to fill with tears- -slowly pulls out of Reita's hold, taking Ruki's medicine off the counter with the spoon into the living room- -sits down beside Ruki- "Hey, I think you should take some of this..." -lets out a slow breath before unscrewing the lid and pouring some on the spoon- -heart is pounding slightly after what had just happened; face is slightly pink-

Ruki: "O-okay." -leans in slightly toward the spoon-

Reita: -walks in stands at the side of the couch- "Uruha, I-"

Uruha: -jumps at Reita's voice, causing the spoon to slip from his hands and onto Ruki's lap, spilling medicine all over his over-sized t-shirt- "Ruki, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" -tries to wipe the medicine off with his sleeve, making the mess worse-

Ruki: "Uruha, calm down, it's okay." -pushes Uruha's hand away and looks down at the stain briefly-

Uruha: "I'm sorry Ruki. Really." -avoids Reita's eyes- -takes Ruki's hand, pushing past Reita and taking Ruki into the bathroom- -shuts the door behind them- "Do you mind if I give you one of my shirts to wear Ruki?"

Ruki: "This was yours, but... Okay."

Uruha: -pulls the t-shirt up and over Ruki's head, then throws it in the laundry basket- -turns back to Ruki and then blushes- -eyes fall to the floor, slightly embarrassed, as he places a hands on the door handle-

Ruki: -quickly walks up to Uruha and wraps his arms around him-

Uruha: -stops shaking in Ruki's hold; completely calmed down by his embrace- -heart pounds a little faster- "I'll go get you another shirt, okay Ruki?"

Ruki: -gently lets go and smiles slightly- "Okay" -waits for Uruha to leave, before closing the door-

Uruha: -walks into his bedroom and over to his dresser- -opens the drawer and starts searching through it-

Reita: "Uruha...?"

Uruha: -looks back over his shoulder and sees Reita in the doorway- "Yeah?" -goes back to searching through his drawer-

Reita: -carefully closes the door and walks in a little more- "Uruha, I'm sorry."

Uruha: "Sorry? For what? For me acting so distant from you?" -pulls out a black t-shirt- -turns around and looks at Reita-

Reita: "What? No, it's just... I want to help you but... I don't know how. I don't even know what's wrong..." -strains to remain looking into Uruha's brown eyes-

Uruha: -walks over to Reita and gives him a hug- "You're always helping me Reita..." -smiles softly-

Reita: "But-you looked like something was wrong and still... I just don't know what to do." -looks down-

Uruha: "Help me take care of Ruki." -smile widens- -brushes past Reita, opening the bedroom door and entering the bathroom again-

Ruki: -looks up to see Uruha and gets up from sitting on the edge of the bathtub-

Uruha: -smiles at him, handing the shirt to him- "Here. I promise I won't spill anything on this one." -looks down at the left sleeve of his own shirt- "I should probably change too, huh?" -laughs gently-

Ruki: -smiles up at Uruha and takes the shirt from him, slowly putting it on- "Thanks."

Uruha: -without even thinking, unties his tie, places it on the bathroom counter- -slips his black vest-coat off and then pulls his white dress shirt off, tossing it in the laundry basket-

Ruki: -remains in place, averting eyes-

Uruha: -fiddles with the ends of his hair while looking in the mirror- -cocks head to the side cutely as if thinking about something-

Ruki: -quickly looks over at Uruha in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, leaving the door open-

Uruha: -pulls a hand through his hair, seeing Aoi's face in his head- -picks up tie and vest before heading into his room- -tosses them on the bed and then walks over to his closet- -pulls out sleeveless, white shirt and pulls it over his head- -then walks back into the living room-

Ruki: -looks up at Uruha from the sofa and smiles slightly before averting his gaze-

Uruha: -glances at Ruki, giving him a small smile- -walks into the kitchen, breathing in the scent- "You done yet Kai?"

Kai: -looks up quickly- "Yeah."

Reita: -turns around, bowl of soup in hand for Uruha- "Here."

Kai: -walks into the living room with Ruki's bowl-

Uruha: -looks at Reita- -takes the bowl- "Thanks." -goes over to a kitchen drawer and pulls out two spoons- -walks into the living room, hands Ruki one and then sits down beside him-

Ruki: -commences eating in silence-

Kai: -walks back into kitchen-

Reita: -stands with his arms crossed, watching the two on the sofa-

Uruha: -puts spoon down on the table- -puts the bowl to his lips and drinks from it for a few seconds-

Ruki: -continues eating without looking, but hears Reita leaving the two alone-

Uruha: -finishes drinking and puts the bowl down on the coffee table- -looks at Ruki- "How is it?"

Ruki: -pauses- "It's good." -continues eating-

Uruha: -leans back against the leather sofa with a heavy sigh- -closes eyes-

Ruki: -continues eating slowly but surely- -after finishing, puts his bowl down slowly and looks over at Uruha indirectly-

Uruha: -opens eyes, staring up at the ceiling- "Ruki... have you ever done something that you shouldn't have done and you knew you shouldn't have, but you felt like it was the right thing to do?" -lifts head up off the sofa and pulls a hand through his hair- "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Ruki: -takes a moment to mull things over- "You make sense. But, I don't know..."

Uruha: "What if it was to protect someone you..." -stops momentarily- "...were close with?"

Ruki: "I don't know."

Uruha: -laughs softly- "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so deep. That's not my thing. I'm starting to sound like..." -scratches back of head with a small smile- "Heh, never mind."

Ruki: "It's okay..."

Uruha: -stands up, picks up their bowls and spoons and heads into the kitchen without saying anything else- "Need help with the dishes Kai?"

Kai: -smiles sweetly- "No. You're done with those?"

Uruha: "Yeah. Thanks." -hands the dishes to Kai and stands there awkwardly, as if lost in thought-

Kai: -continues cleaning- "You okay?"

Uruha: -looks at the drummer- "Kai... if you were trying to protect someone, and you did something that may have made things worse, would it be worth it if you thought it was the right thing?"

Kai: -puts things down and turns to face Uruha- "Well, that all depends. Like, how much do you care about the person...? You have to take into consideration the consequences of what you're doing. Is it really the best way to protect them? And if what you did made things worse, who is it making things worse for? After taking all those things into consideration, you need to make a decision..."

Uruha: -bites down on bottom lip- "I see..." -eyes fall to the floor sadly-

Kai: "Uruha, what is it?"

Uruha: -head snaps up- "Oh, nothing..." -gives him an innocent, but unconvincing look- "...just wondering."

Kai: -frowns briefly- "Okay." -returns to washing dishes-

Uruha: "Kai..."

Kai: -looks up and over at Uruha- "Yes?"

Uruha: -opens mouth several times as if trying to say something but fails to do so-

Kai: -frowns- "Uruha," -approaches him- "What's wrong?"

Uruha: -words come out five times faster than they usually do- "Kai, you have to promise me you're not going to say anything. Please, you don't know and it's killing me because I don't know what to do. I thought it was the right thing to do but... what if I'm wrong?" -starts shaking slightly- "What if what I've done was the biggest mistake I could've ever made?" -looks at him helplessly- "Promise me."

Kai: -looks back at Uruha, slightly confused- "Uruha, I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

Uruha: "Do you mean it? Kai... I think I've..." -glances back over shoulder at the living room, swallowing heavily-

Kai: "Yeah, I mean it. So, what is it?"

Uruha: -meets Kai's puzzled eyes with his own- "I saw him."

Kai: "You saw... him?" -pauses as his eyes widen slightly- "You saw him?"

Uruha: -nods slowly, wrapping his arms around himself, looking almost scared-

Kai: "Where? When?"

Uruha: "He was walking... he entered some cafe..." -holds himself tighter- "...it was when I was out driving..."

Kai: "So, you don't want to tell Ruki, am I right?"

Uruha: -looks at Kai, this time with a fierce expression- -arms fall back to his sides, fists flexing slightly- "I don't want to give him false hope."

Kai: "False hope? How? We can't just keep Aoi away from Ruki. And what about the Gazette?"

Uruha: -jaw clenches- "Kai... Ruki isn't like me."

Kai: "What do you mean he's not like you?"

Uruha: -exhales sharply- "Do you know why we stopped sharing a hotel room?"

Kai: "No? But what does this have to do with Ruki?"

Uruha: "Kai he left me, okay?" -voice raises a few tones too high- "He's done the same thing to him and I couldn't just let him step in and hurt him again!"

Kai: "I still don't get you..." -slowly returns to doing the dishes-

Ruki: "Uruha?"

Uruha: -whirls around at the sound of Ruki's voice, frustration melting away instantly- "Ruki, what's wrong?" -walks up to him-

Ruki: "I don't know."

Uruha: -lets out a relieved sigh, unnoticed by the other two- "Come here." -wraps his arms around Ruki comfortingly-

Ruki: -manages to hug Uruha back-

Uruha: -whispering in his ear- "It's okay Ruki. It's okay. I'm right here...shhhh."

Ruki: -tightens his grip around Uruha-

Uruha: -lightly kisses Ruki's forehead before resting his head on top of the vocalist's-

Ruki: -sobs quietly-

Kai: -sighs quietly- "Done..." -looks around quickly before walking over to the bathroom- -knocks before entering-

Uruha: -watches Kai disappear from sight before turning his attention back to Ruki- "I promise I won't hurt you like this Ruki."

Ruki: -clears throat a bit- "Mmm."

Uruha: "You know that, right?"

Ruki: "Yeah..."

Uruha: -bites down on bottom lip, thinking about his conversation with Kai and feeling like a traitor-

Ruki: "Uruha?"

Uruha: "Yes?"

Ruki: "Why were you yelling at Kai?"

Uruha: -freezes- "I..." -stops- "It was nothing Ruki."

Ruki: "Fine..."

Uruha: "Ruki, is there anything you'd like to do today?" -lets go of him and kneels in front of him, level with his eyes- -praying that the guilt he feels isn't obvious-

Ruki: -looks into Uruha's eyes, then down- "Mm... sleep?" -returns to Uruha's face-

Uruha: -nods- "You're still tired huh?" -smiles slightly-

Ruki: "I..." -takes a deep breath- "I guess."

Uruha: -stands back up, understanding the real reason why Ruki needs sleep- -takes his hand and leads him back to his bedroom-

Ruki: -climbs into the bed and turns onto his side, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again-

Uruha: -stands in the doorway, looking at him sadly for a few moments before turning to walk out-

Ruki: "Uruhaaa."

Uruha: -with his hand on the doorframe, looks back over his shoulder at Ruki-

Ruki: "Don't leave me..." -slowly extends his arm along the bed-

Uruha: -slowly walks over to the bed and sits down beside him-

Ruki: -pushes himself in order to get closer to Uruha and wraps his arms around his waist once again-

Uruha: -begins to run his fingers through Ruki's hair gently-

Ruki: -closes his eyes and adjusts the rest of his body to remain still comfortably-

**MEANWHILE**

Reita: -is sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom- "Why was he yelling at you?"

Kai: "He's just upset that Aoi left Ruki."

Reita: -continues looking up at Kai-

Kai: -sighs- "Uruha told me that he saw Aoi while he was out. He told me how he doesn't want to let Aoi hurt Ruki... again... Uruha's just stuck now."

Reita: -looks away from Kai- "Damn..." -looks down at the tiled floor then up at Kai, noticing his nervous movement- "What's wrong with you?"

Kai: -shakes head- "Nn." -pauses shortly- "Nothing."

Reita: -gets up from where he was sitting and pats Kai's shoulder- -exits the bathroom, leaving the door open-

Kai: -quickly follows-

Reita: "I want to go home." -gets his bag and puts it on- "You done here?"

Kai: "Yeah. Just let me get my keys." -disappears into the kitchen momentarily- "Okay, let's go."

Reita: -with his shoes already on, opens the door and exits, waiting for Kai who puts on his own shoes, exits, then closes the door behind them-

Uruha: -hears the front door shut- -looks back down at the sleeping vocalist and slowly slips out of his hold- -walks out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself- -walks into the kitchen- "Kai?" -looks around, and seeing no one walks into the living room- "Reita?" -sighs, realizing they left then walks over to the front door and locks it before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor- -leans his head back against the door, looking up at the ceiling and then closes his eyes-

Ruki: -turns in bed wincing in his sleep as he dreams of Aoi- "Ao... Aoiiiii."

Uruha: -opens his eyes and stares across the hall at his closed bedroom door-

Ruki: -goes from wincing to crying- "Aoi..."

Uruha: -slams his fist against the wall angrily and then sighs, getting up and entering the bedroom- -sits down beside Ruki, taking the vocalist's hand in his and gently squeezing it- -stares at Ruki's tear stained face and wishes he could beat the hell out of Aoi-

Ruki: -turns over for the last time, bumping into Uruha, waking- -slowly opens his eyes and looks up- "Ao-Uruha...?"

Uruha: -feels incredibly hurt by Ruki's words- -looks down at him and forces a small smile- "Hey Ruki..."

Ruki: "Hi..." -reaches up and feels his own face- -rubs his eyes, sits himself up and puts his arms around Uruha-

Uruha: -fights back a few tears and pulls his fingers through Ruki's hair soothingly- "You okay?"

Ruki: "Can't sleep."

Uruha: "Yeah..." -swallows lightly- "...do you need anything?"

Ruki: "...Air." -lets go slightly- "Can we go out?"

Uruha: "Of course. Anywhere in particular?"

Ruki: "No. Just out..."

Uruha: "Okay. Whatever you need."

Ruki: "Bathroom." -gets up and goes into the bathroom to wash his face then returns to the bedroom- "Um, my clothes... Where are they?"

Uruha: "Ah!" -stands up and rushes out into the living room, picking up Ruki's neatly folded clothes off an end table and brings them into the bedroom with him- -hands them to him and smiles awkwardly- "Here. I'll just... let you get changed." -turns around, and exits the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself-

Ruki: -takes his time changing but manages to take only a few moments- -quietly emerges from the bedroom- "Uruha?"

Uruha: -stands up off the leather couch- "In the living room Ruki."

Ruki: -walks over to Uruha- "So, can we go?"

Uruha: -nods- "Just let me get my jacket." -goes over to the closet near the front door, pulls out his jacket and slips into it- -pulls keys out of jacket pocket- "You want me to drive somewhere or just walk?"

Ruki: "Let's walk."

Uruha: -unlocks the door, stands aside and lets Ruki exit before locking it once outside it- -heads for the elevator with Ruki following-

Ruki: -follows Uruha closely while watching him-

Uruha: -enters the elevator after Ruki, and presses the button for the ground level- -leans back against the cold elevator wall, eyes go to the ceiling-

Ruki: -stands still with arms at his sides- -exits the elevator once it's opened and turns to Uruha as he exits-

Uruha: -looks at Ruki with slight surprise- "Something wrong?" -heads for the front door with Ruki at his side-

Ruki: "No."

Uruha: "Okay…" -continues walking along with Ruki in silence, trying to find a nice quiet place for them to enjoy the sunny day-

Ruki: -reaches for Uruha's hand while walking and holds onto it-

Uruha: -feels a small smile cross his face and then takes Ruki down a street that leads to a small, deserted park- -sits down beneath a tree with Ruki-

Ruki: -takes a deep breath, looking at the scene before him-

Uruha: -notices Ruki's uneasiness- "...this not a good place?"

Ruki: -takes another deep breath before replying- "Aoi took me here before..."

Uruha: -seems at a loss for words for a few moments- "I'm sorry. We can leave..."

Ruki: "Yeah. Let's go. Somewhere else." -gets up slowly-

Uruha: -stands up feeling incredibly stupid- -starts walking, hands hanging at sides, not so sure Ruki's happy with him-

Ruki: -takes Uruha's hand and clasps it with his own while walking alongside him-

Uruha: -feels his heart beating slightly faster, and feels better realizing what's starting to happen with himself- -continues walking with Ruki down the street-

Ruki: -picks up his pace slightly and walks with Uruha over to the window of a cafe- -looks inside then at Uruha- "Can we go in here?"

Uruha: -stares at the cafe, realizing that it was the same one he'd seen Aoi go into- -remains frozen as if in trance for a few solid minutes- "Yeah...sure."

Ruki: "Hm?" -leads Uruha into the café and sits down with him toward the backside of the place-

Uruha: -constantly keeps glancing around the cafe- "So..." -absentmindedly picks up a menu off the table- "...do you want anything?"

Ruki: "Mm." -quickly takes a look down at the menu before him- "Would you order for me?"

Uruha: "I don't know what you want Ruki." -tries focusing only on the menu-

Ruki: "Just choose for me?"

Uruha: "Mmm." -looks intently at the menu, trying very hard to relax-

Ruki: "But... no strawberries..."

Uruha: "Mm, how come?" -looks up at him, biting on his bottom lip slightly-

Ruki: "Uh, remember? When I was little... my strawberry trauma..."

Uruha: "Right sorry Ruki." -keeps thinking about Aoi and glances around the cafe again-

Ruki: -notices Uruha looking around, and decides to take a look around himself- -turns his eyes back to Uruha's brown eyes, thinking-

Uruha: "Do you just want a crepe or something? What about a milkshake?" -looks back at him-

Ruki: "Whatever's fine. Milkshake, I guess."

Uruha: "Where's the waitress?" -glances around again, not really paying attention to any of the waitresses-

Ruki: -looks into Uruha's eyes, but notices their movement- -looks around in the directions Uruha is looking, puzzled-

Uruha: -calls over one of the waitresses and orders, ignoring the fact that she's staring at both of them gleefully- -pulls a hand through his hair and then looks back at Ruki- -sees his puzzled expression- "What?"

Ruki: "Mm, nothing." -looks down at the table, his arms folded on it, tapping his fingers-

Uruha: "Okay..." -exhales slowly- "Reita's been acting oddly lately... hasn't he?"

Ruki: "Um..." -looks down at the table by his hand then back up again- "Maybe? I haven't really been paying attention..."

Uruha: "I'm sorry you're under so much stress Ruki. I wish I could take it away..." -sees Aoi's face in his mind and shakes his head, angry with himself-

Ruki: "It's alright..." -unfolds his arms and stretches them across the table, yawning quietly- -returns to previous position-

Uruha: "Ruki..." -eyes fall to the table momentarily- "...if Aoi came back, would you stay with him?"

Ruki: "I... I guess... I still don't really know... exactly what happened. So, I suppose we'll see. Right?"

Uruha: "Right..." -takes the milkshakes from the waitress, handing one to Ruki and placing the other in front of him, not feeling all that interested in having one-

Ruki: -takes a long sip of his milkshake- -looks around the place blankly, then at Uruha, and pauses before speaking- "Uruha?"

Uruha: -pushes his un-sipped milkshake to the side- "Yeah?"

Ruki: "Why do I feel like there's something you have tell me?"

Uruha: -looks at Ruki, suddenly feeling really nauseas- "Ruki... I think I'm going to be sick..." -gets up and bolts to the bathroom, slamming a stall door open, and standing over the toilet-

Ruki: -stares, puzzled, after Uruha- -starts getting a headache and closes his eyes for a moment-

Uruha: -falls to knees and starts puking into the toilet- -grips the edge of the bowl tightly-

Ruki: -after a few minutes of waiting, realizes he must be in trouble and runs for the bathroom- -shoves the bathroom door open and quickly goes over to the stall- "Uruha!" -gets on knees next to Uruha, putting a hand on his back, attempting to look into his eyes-

Uruha: -pukes another mouthful of bile into the toilet- -breathes heavily and slowly- "I'm fine Ruki... really I..." -pukes again-

Ruki: "Uruha..." -pleads and starts speaking softly-

Uruha: "Ruki... I'm okay." -heaves again- "Really..." -waits a few moments and slowly sits back on his knees-

Ruki: -hugs Uruha quickly but gently- "I'm so sorry."

Uruha: -eyes widen a little- "What're you apologizing for Ruki?"

Ruki: "Because..." -takes Uruha's hand in his own- "I'm sorry..."

Uruha: "Ruki, I told you I'm fine. Don't apologize..." -slowly stands with Ruki- -lets go of his hands and goes over to the sink, briefly washing his face and hands-

Ruki: -stands at a distance, silently waiting for Uruha-

Uruha: -wipes face off with paper towel and then looks at self in mirror, almost glaring-

Ruki: -avoids looking at Uruha completely, his glare un-noticed-

Uruha: -sighs, pulling away from the mirror- "Well so much for getting your mind off things. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Ruki: -stares at the floor- "...I don't know..."

Uruha: "I'm sorry I'm not..._ him_."

Ruki: "...Can we just go home... please?"

Uruha: -exhales slowly- "Sure." –takes Ruki's hand and exits the cafe, ignoring the stares of fangirls as they head back to the apartment-

Ruki: -walks beside Uruha, looking down the whole time, without a word-

Uruha: -enters back into apartment building then back into home- -lets go of Ruki's hand and locks the door-

Ruki: -drops onto the sofa and leans over, holding his face in his hands-

Uruha: -walks over and sits beside him- "You want to talk?"

Ruki: -takes a deep breath- -lifts his head slightly, barely looking up- "Yeah... I'm sorry... I just feel so lost, even though you've been so good to me... I just... I don't know..."

Uruha: -thinks about putting an arm around him and decides not to- "It has to get better Ruki... I promise... it will."

Ruki: "I know." -slowly raises himself and turns to look at Uruha- -gets a little closer and rests his head against Uruha's shoulder- "Thank-you... Uruha."

Uruha: "Hey, no problem." -smiles warmly-

Ruki: -takes a look at Uruha's smile then moves his arms to hug him-

Uruha: -returns his hug, embracing him-

Ruki: -remains in his position- "I love you."

Uruha: -heart skips a beat, unsure of how to approach an answer- "Ruki..." -pauses, deciding to let it out- "...I love you too."

Ruki: -lets go of Uruha after a moment and sits back-

Uruha: -clears throat a little- "So I haven't really heard from," -stands up off couch, thinking he said the wrong thing- "...Kai. You think he's-"

Ruki: -quickly gets up from the sofa and takes Uruha's hand-

Uruha: -turns around, appearing surprised, and meets his eyes- "Ru-"

Ruki: -pulls Uruha down and forward- -reaches his lips and kisses him-

Uruha: -eyes widen, remains frozen for a few moments- -closes eyes, gently grasping his shoulders, kissing him back-

Ruki: -locks his arms onto Uruha's back and pulls him closer, still continuing the kiss-

Uruha: -hands travel up to Ruki's neck, kissing him with passion-

Ruki: -continues kissing Uruha for a few moments before breaking the kiss- -gazes tearfully into Uruha's beautiful brown eyes- "I love you…"

Uruha: -pulls Ruki close in an affectionate embrace- -feels a little conflicted with the situation, but lets his emotions take him over- -whispers back into Ruki's ear quietly- "I love you more than you know… Ruki…"

Ruki: -after a few brief moments his hands travel from around the Gemini's waist to his chest- -fingers curl around the collar of his shirt, tugging gently- -slowly sits back down on the sofa, pulling Uruha along with him- -looks at him almost pleadingly-

Uruha: -straddles Ruki's hips, bringing his face close to the vocalist's- -strokes his fair cheeks tenderly, gazing into his adoring eyes-

Ruki: -leans in, covering Uruha's neck with soft kisses-

Uruha: -hands begin to work with his clothes, skillfully pulling the vocalist's shirt off before his own- -puts his hands on Ruki's shoulders, pinning him back against the sofa- -crashes his lips against his-

Ruki: -grips the back of Uruha's head, deepening their kiss-

Uruha: -forces his tongue inside his mouth, mixing their saliva-

Ruki: -lets out a small moan-

Uruha: -slides off Ruki and to the floor- -sits up on his knees and undoes the vocalist's pants- -slips them off along with his boxers- -sheds his own bottoms and repositions himself on Ruki- -kisses him again, cupping his face in his hands, slowly pushing him over so his back is flattened against the sofa cushions-

Ruki: -lies beneath him, surrendering to the guitarist- "Uruha…"

Uruha: -smiles at him warmly- "I won't hurt you."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Ruki: -in the bathroom, fixing up his hair-

Uruha: -pokes head in, smiling- "You ready to go?"

Ruki: -finishes up and takes one last look at his reflection before turning to the guitarist- "Yeah." -exits the room to join Uruha by his side- -looks up at him, slightly nervous-

Uruha: -smiles warmly- "It's going to be fine. All we're doing is picking up your stuff." -takes his hand reassuringly, leaving the apartment and locking the door with him- "You still have your keys, right?"

Ruki: "Y-yeah." -runs his hand over his pants pocket just to make sure-

Uruha: -guides the vocalist down to his car, letting his hand go and getting into the driver's seat- -shuts the door, putting keys in the ignition- -looks over at Ruki as he gets in- "Relax," -smiles again- "I know what you're thinking Ruki. You don't need to worry. Kai's been past your guys' place a few times already. His car isn't there. It'll just be us, okay?"

Ruki: -takes a few breaths, staring ahead as he isn't really looking at anything in particular- "Okay."

Uruha: -sighs quietly, driving out of the underground parking lot and onto the street- "Ah..." -stops, unsure of what to say- -places right hand over Ruki's, holding it gently- -keeps eyes focused on the road-

Ruki: -finds himself able to relax soon after and smiles slightly as he looks over at the honey blonde-

Uruha: -rounds a corner a few minutes later, parking out in front of Ruki and Aoi's apartment- -turns car off, getting out with Ruki- -follows vocalist to the front door and then inside after him- -notices he's shaking and hums a few bars of Okuribi-

Ruki: -pauses for only a moment, then leads Uruha up to the third floor at a slow pace- -continues just as slowly to the apartment door then stops, looking at Uruha-

Uruha: -tilts his head to the side curiously- "What's wrong?"

Ruki: "Nn, nothing." -takes out his keys and nervously inserts the correct one- -stares down at the key in the lock, unable to unlock it himself-

Uruha: -sense Ruki's unease and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder- "Here..." -moves his hand away from the handle, takes the key and unlocks the door himself- -smiles comfortingly at the vocalist- -pushes on the door, entering the apartment- -takes a few steps in and then freezes, completely blocking Ruki's view of the apartment-

Ruki: "Uruha?" -walks up to him and places a hand on his arm- "What's-" -follows the honey-blonde's gaze- "...Aoi!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**jberry5: Aoi's back! T_T But what happens next? I must know! Let's continue, shall we?**

**Deidara is my conscience: Yes he is! You all knew I couldn't keep him away for long! ;) Sorry it took so long guys, I know the last update was in December! I hope this will make up for it!**


End file.
